The Sign of Forr
by ThSamurai
Summary: Sequel to Blood Work. It has been a month since two of the Titans faced certain death. Now a vistitor comes to the tower for a short stay. As soon as she does strange things start to happen. RS,BBR. Genre may change
1. Prelude to an old Friend

Okay, I would like to say that I'm not entirely sure how this will turn out. But I have hopes for it. Anyway I would also like to dedicate this to everyone who reveiwed or just took the time to read "Blood Work".This is especially for TTHPFan, Starfire-is-not-a-wimp, Kazzy103, KoriStarMoon, and Starsweetie. These good people either read and reviewed all throughoutmy story orasked me for a sequel. I hope you alllike this as much as you didthe last one.Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

Prelude to an old friend

Robin's sickened and tired body fell down onto Starfire's lap. Thinking only of Robin's well being Starfire gently stroked his hair. "Go to sleep," she coaxed. Not far from surrendering to her words Robin cleared his throat.

"Will…you be here when..I wake up?" She smiled, bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course Robin. I will always be here for you, I promise." Robin allowed a few mumbled words to escape him thought he was too sleepy to say them clearly. Starfire however didn't need to hear them in their entirety. She knew exactly what he had said and she felt no less for him. "I love you too, Robin." And that was it. Robin's mental defenses fell (only too willingly) and he was whisked away into a heavenly slumber.

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER…………………

Robin crouched low behind a bush. A noticeable sheen of sweat covered his forehead. He looked around cautiously before crawling forward a few inches. After taking another look at the surrounding area he put a hand to his ear piece.

"Beast Boy, do you see him?" He whispered very low.

"No I haven't seen him since we started," replied Beast Boy. Robin bit his lip and nervously scanned every inch around him.

"Star what about you?"

"Thus far I have been unable to locate friend Cyborg." Robin cursed and crouched even lower. The birds whistled over head and the wind moved easily through the trees. He heard a snap not far from him and brought up his weapon. He slowly cocked it and quickly looked over the next bush to find……nothing. He let out a sigh of relief then felt something whiz past his ear.

"GET DOWN!" At once the entire area was swarming with paintballs. Everywhere around him paint was splattering in all directions. Beast Boy leapt down next to Robin and fired a couple of shots blindly in random directions.

"How'd he find us!"

"Beats the hell out of me," said Robin returning fire. "Where's Star?"  
"I don't know I lost sight of her. She might be captured or something." Robin sent Beast Boy a reproachful look while still staying low form the endless stream of paintballs.

"We gotta get back to the safe zone. Follow me!" They stood up but were still careful to stay low. As they went Beast Boy got shot in the leg and he stumbled to the ground. Robin stopped and saw Beast Boy sitting up and firing at whatever was pursuing them. Robin ran up to him and returned fire also. He bent down trying to avoid the myriad of shots coming his way and grabbed Beast Boy's shoulder.

"NO! You go on, just go!"

"Leave no man behind BB." He helped him up and they began hobbling off into the woods. As they went they both fired behind them hoping in vain that their shots would hit something or someone. Robin didn't take one more step before he felt himself getting shot in the back. He fell forward and Beast Boy tumbled off to the side. Breathing hard Robin looked around for his gun and saw it not far from where his hand lay. He crawled forward and reached out for it a foot touched down on it. He slowly looked up and saw Cyborg standing over him with a smug look on his face.

"This is the part where you surrender." Robin let out a small laugh and put up his hands.

"Alright alright we give up."

"Duuude! We never give up! It's not over till the fat lady sings." Cyborg rolled his eyes and noticing that Beast Boy had bent over to pick up his things shot him right in the butt.

"YEEEOOOWWWW!"

"Well you're not a fat lady, but you'll do," chuckled Cyborg.

"THAT-HURTS," roared the changeling.

"Ahh walk it off you'll be fine." Cyborg patted him on the back. Beast Boy grumbled all the way back up to the tower. "Man that was fun Rob, we should do this again sometime."

"No kidding, considering it's the first thing I've actually done this month."

"You've been sick man, and Star's been really nice in taking care of you and all."

"Oh don't I know it. Sometimes I not sure if there's any worldly way to thank her."

"Maybe she's not looking for something worldly," inquired Cyborg. Robin nodded thoughtfully.

"You know you may be right." A thought then occurred to him. "We lost Star during the fight; do you know where she went?" Cyborg grinned slightly.

"Oh I'm sure she's around." Robin didn't quite like the sound of that. They continued on through the two large doors that led into the main hallway and on up the elevator. The three of them walked into the common room and found Raven sitting on the couch reading her latest novel.

"Hey Raven," said Beast Boy sitting down next to her. He actually bounced down next to her but Raven pretended not to notice. "So how you feeling today?" Raven looked up from her book.

"Beast Boy I've been better for two weeks now," she said plainly.

"OH. Yeah I knew that," he said scratching the back of his neck. Robin sweat dropped then looked around the room for their missing Titan. '_Where_ is she?' Quite suddenly his question was answered.

"Friend Cyborg," she said cheerfully. She glided into the room and touched down next to him. "My mission was a success yes?"

"It sure was Star." Robin looked between them

"What mission?" Starfire looked slightly guilty then a small mischievous smile crept across her face.

"I believe I have engaged in the 'espionage' for Cyborg." It took a second for Robin to put two and two together then he looked back at her with a slightly parted mouth.

"That's how Cyborg knew how to find us, you told him." Starfire smiled and shrugged cutely. "You little traitor," said Robin with a small smile of his own.

"But you will admit it made the paintball far more interesting and spontaneous," debated Starfire. Robin bobbed his head about not wanting to admit an avoidable defeat.

"Yeah okay it did take me by surprise." Starfire giggled and clapped her hands together.

"I am glad you enjoyed it then." A silence then passed between them. Robin looked around at himself then raised his eyebrows.

"Well, if you'll excuse me I think I'll take a shower." He walked off and Starfire watched him leave. She walked by Beast Boy who was seated at the small bar.

"We got betrayed," he whispered. A grin then spread across his face. "Cool!"

"Wanna go again tomorrow," asked Cyborg fixing himself a turkey sandwich. Beast Boy shook his head.

"No I can't I have to go pick up Terra." Raven finally looked up from her book.

"Is it really tomorrow?" He looked over at his dark haired colleague.

"Yeah, every month she gets a chance to leave for two days under proper supervision. Also provided she's been behaving herself."

"And has she," asked Raven

"The warden says she's been doing great. Her record so far is spotless."

"So far," added Cyborg.

"Look as long as the node is still inside her body her powers should still be inactive right?"

"Well yes," admitted Raven.

"Then what's the harm of letting her have a little fresh air?"

"Can't she play basket ball out in the asylum playground with all the other crazies in there with her?" Beast Boy sighed and stared at Raven. "A very sorry to be like this Beast Boy, but I just don't trust her…at all." He nodded and glanced down at the floor.

"I know Raven, she hasn't done much to earn it either. But the way I see it she's never going to get any better unless she sees what she's been missing out on. We have to have hope for her."

"Why?" Raven stood up and promptly took her leave. Cyborg pursed his lower lip and gave his friend another pat on the back.

"Don't worry man; she's just worried about you."

"She doesn't have to be."

"Yeah we know you're a big boy now, you can pour your own bowl of cereal, whatever. Its those mixed feelings you get man, you know she can tell when you're all upset and everything. She's got that whole reading your feelings thing going on."

"I just wish that just once Raven would give Terra a chance, even if it is a small one. She just doesn't like her…at all." Cyborg scarffed down the rest of his sandwich and put the dish in the sink.

"Like I said, don't worry about it too much. Just keep in mind that we're still kinda on edge about her. You just tell her to keep her cool, Raven will do her best to do the same, and we'll see what happens." Beast Boy nodded thoughtfully and hoped that tomorrow wouldn't turn out to be an all out disaster.

--------

Robin checked the clock on his wall after going through another mountain of paper work. For an entire month he had been confined to the tower because of his sickness. Robin didn't get sick often but when he did he got it long and hard. He had only just begun to get over it in the past week and was looking forward to finally getting back to active duty. The clock read nine twenty five. He then remembered that it was day light savings and forgotten to set his clock an hour ahead. 'Damn, there's an hour of sleep lost.' He took his clock down and began to reset it when he heard a small knock at his door.

"Who is it," he asked looking over his wall piece.

"It is I Starfire."

"Oh, uh, come on in." She promptly entered and he set it back on the wall, figuring he'd get to it later.

"I came to see if your required any more medicinal needs." Robin shook his head.

"Naaa, I felt a lot better and I really really want to get back out there."

"I know Robin, and no one wishes to see you leading us more than I but you remember that you have one last appointment with your physician yes?" Robin sighed and looked as though he were being nagged about not doing his chores.

"Oh I don't want to go to the doctor just so he can tell me what I already know, that I'm fine."

"You know it should be done Robin, you should see him."

"I'm seeing the only person I need to see," he said beaming at her. She smiled warmly and embraced her cured charge. He pulled from her just enough to gently kiss her. She stepped away from him and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Please…" Robin found himself lost her emerald gaze and he sighed as he caved in like a mine.

"Okay, we'll go see the doctor. But if we're going to pay just to have him say what I just said then I'm gonna want my money back." Starfire giggled in his shoulder and smiled at him.

"You truly are well again Robin, I only wish for you to go for peace of mind." She then turned towards his door to leave. Robin watched after her then shook his head.

"I still can't believe it." She turned around just before his door.

"I'm sorry?"

"You ratted us out to Cyborg, I still can't believe you did that," he said with a laugh. Starfire playfully rolled her eyes and waved her hand at him.

"Good night Robin, pleasant shlorvacs."

"Good night Star." His door closed and he nodded his head to himself. "I love you."

* * *

Halfway around Jump City a strange light appeared in the cloudy night sky. It gave off a strange purplish glow that seemed to radiate from the center like a pinwheel. Within minuets of it forming a point of light shot out from its center and came crashing down into a pond nearby. A sizable wake was formed behind it until it slowed to a stop at the edge of the pond. A cab driver going by saw the whole thing and stopped his car nearby. He ran up to the smoking crater which used to be the small pond. As he got closer he noticed that the strange object was spherical in shape and made of some strange metal. Very apprehensively he stretched out his hand and laid it down on the outer surface. He scrunched up his face expecting to feel intense heat, it was ice cold. He quickly recoiled out fear of getting frost bite. Suddenly a hissing sound issued from it and a small section opened up. Just as cautiously as before he looked inside and his eyes widened.

* * *

As I said before I'm not sure how this will compare to its predecessor but I'll do my best with it. I hope your liking it so far ( I would hope so its only the first chapter). Until next update, Laters! 


	2. Two days of Freedom

**Story Weaver1:** Thanks, I thought that might be a nice way to start things off.

**Anwen:** Amazing? You haven't even read the whole story yet! Oh well, Thanks anyway. Thanks a lot for your review, it will neva! go unnoticed. Enjoy the chapter!

**Ziek:** Really? You think Star's a hard character? Well I can see where you could come off with that. She's adorably innocent but one can't mistake that for stupidity. Starfire is anything but stupid and I despise any and all who think that.

**Starwaterfairy343:** Thanks so much. This is why I like writing so much; I like to know what people think of my ideas. Though when I first started I was the most timid guy you'd ever meet because I didn't know if anyone would like my stuff. And of course I care about you; I care about everyone who reads my stuff. The way I see it, people take the time to read and review for one of my stories the least I can do is answer back. Tis only right. And thank you, I would be honored to be called Teddy. LOL. And I eat jitterbugs for breakfast! Well…okay no I don't…that's kinda gross. But go ahead; send what ever spell you have after me! I am not afraid, I think. X'hal!

**Purple Carnation:** I thought War of the Worlds was sooo good! It was also really loud where I went. Must've been because I parked myself right next to one of the speakers. Hmmm, that just may be why. :Stares up at the ceiling in wonder: Oh yeah! About Starfire's little spy work, it wasn't really supposed to show anything. Just that Starfire is adorably innocent yet clever enough to spot an opportunity when it comes along. I don't know I just put it in to have some fun. That's all.

**SuperrachiE:** Great, that's good to know. I'll try to update for you as often as I can.

**Kikofreako:** Now there are plenty of other author's out there probably deserving more attention than me, but I'm glad you like it anyway. I hope you like this next chapter!

**Teentitansrock:** You read Dreamcatcher? I'm so glad you liked it. I thought it turned out okay for my first crossover. And I'm also glad you think this is a good start, a good start usually means a good ending. But its sad for all of us when that comes around. It makes you wanna slow up the writing to stay in the story but keep on updating to know what happens next, man it tough.

**Samanthe2121:** You bet aliens! "Aliens are everywhere man!" –Tom Cruise

**Invader Crystal:** Man I love that word. "COOLIO!"

**Bree-2006:** Well I'm glad you caught it. I'm even more glad that you were able to read Blood Work first. Sometimes these sequels don't make much sense without reading the first one before hand. And reading over your criteria again I realized I say the pledge when I asked to be in PAHDACS. So here it is :Ahem: _I will never listen to a song, never watch a movie or television show, and I will spit on every movie poster with Hilary Duff's face on it. I wanna be a member of PAHDAHCS!_ There, I hope that clears that up. Enjoy the chapter! X'hal!

**Cottoncandyclouds:** I happy if you're happy with it. I wasn't going to make a sequel at first but a few people asked so politely that I couldn't resist. I hope you like it. X'hal!

**TTHPFan:** Heeeeyyyyyyy, MY FRIEND! How's it going? Yup I was proud and honored to dedicate this sequel of a story to you and a number of other awesome people. I know, shame on me for putting up a cliffy on the first chapter. I had kinda pictured that ending a little differently in my head. Then it worked out that way and I was like "Ahh screw it." So I went and submitted it anyway. Its funny but I had just come back from paintballing a little while ago and the same thing happened to me and my team. Cute girl ratted us out to the enemy, can you believe that? So I told her I was also dedicating this first chapter to her in particular. So you could say I was inspired by my lady friend.

By the time your reading this it should be well past your party at your friend's house. :Happy birthday to her: And if your gonna go to that trouble to get a copy of HBP, then boy howdy it better be a good book. But I'm sure beyond a doubt that it will a super kick ass book! Meaning its well worth the trouble, am I right? I hope to get my copy soon. Well see ya, and enjoy the chapter! X'hal!

**itxprincessxlala:** You saw Blood Work! Wow that's great. I'm always relived when poeple come across my sequels that they also have read the one's before it. It makes understanding some of the story alot easier. I'm really glad your enjoying it so much.

Thanks for all your terrific reviews, now to get on with the story. ENJOY! Oh yeah and I'm thinking of changing my pen name but I still don't kow to what. So if you get an author alert with for this story but under a different name...its me. Alright alright, eeenough talk more story.

* * *

Chapter Two

Two days of Freedom

Halfway around Jump City a strange light appeared in the cloudy night sky. It gave off a strange purplish glow that seemed to radiate from the center like a pinwheel. Within minuets of it forming a point of light shot out from its center and came crashing down into a pond nearby. A sizable wake was formed behind it until it slowed to a stop at the edge of the pond. A cab driver going by saw the whole thing and stopped his car nearby. He ran up to the smoking crater which used to be the small pond. As he got closer he noticed that the strange object was spherical in shape and made of some strange metal. Very apprehensively he stretched out his hand and laid it down on the outer surface. He scrunched up his face expecting to feel intense heat, it was ice cold. He quickly recoiled out fear of getting frost bite. Suddenly a hissing sound issued from it and a small section opened up. Just as cautiously as before he looked inside and his eyes widened.

"Whaaa-" A slender and smooth hand reached out from inside and to his face. Without taking his eyes off the sight before him the man sank to his knees and stared open mouthed. The hand then moved down to his neck where it pressed four fingers to his skin. A faint light could be seen beneath each finger and when they were withdrawn four perfect dots remained on his skin.

* * *

BACK AT TITANS TOWER…………………

"Do we look like the two dumbest people to you," asked Robin. Beast Boy sighed and looked around. Robin and Cyborg glanced at each other. "No seriously, did we just hear you ask us to ask Raven to come with you to go get Terra?"

"Well sort of…"

"What for man? Why would you wanna cause two hurricanes and a tornado like that?"

"Because Cyborg, maybe if Raven sees how Terra has changed maybe they can work through their differences."  
"OH they have differences," agreed Cyborg. "One hates the other more."

"Honestly Beast Boy we can't really see what you hope to accomplish by bringing Raven along. I mean at most all you get is an extremely silent car ride home," said Robin. Beast Boy ran a hand through his hair and nodded.

"Okay okay, but can either of you at least tell Raven to keep her cool and make sure Terra doesn't do anything stupid."

"Fair enough, but uhhh, what's in it for me," asked Cyborg with a grin. Beast Boy stared at him in disbelief.

"You're kidding right?" Robin glanced up at Cyborg and shook his head.

"Naa it doesn't look like he's kidding." He added a small chuckle and went off to bed. Cyborg laughed a little and shook his head.

"I'm only joking man, here come with me." Beast Boy followed Cyborg to another room down the hall and close to the brig. "Okay, I've made some special security modifications to her old room."

"Like what," asked the changeling looking around.

"Twenty-four hour surveillance, unauthorized wandering of the halls….things like that." Beast Boy raised his eyebrows.

"Uh huh."

"Well! Time for me to hit the hay. Night."

"Night."

* * *

NEXT MORNING…………………

Starfire turned over in her bed still not quite awake from a restful night's sleep. She stretched out her arms and embraced the calming sun light that shown in through her window. She yawned adorably and slowly peeked open her eyes.

"Oh, what a nice slumber," she mumbled climbing out of bed. She picked up her Titan communicator off her nightstand and checked over the newest alerts; there were none. With a smile of relief she plopped back down on her pillow and looked forward to two whole extra hours of sleep. Her eyes then popped back open as she remembered that Robin's appointment was sometime around ten thirty. He had told her that she didn't have to come with him but she made the argument that she had taken the duty (only too willingly) of taking care of him from start to absolute finish. With a determined nod she hoisted herself out of bed and got dressed.

--------

Cyborg looked around in the pantry for his chosen breakfast item. When he ultimately couldn't find it he stood up and faced everyone. "Alright, which one of you goober heads ate the rest of my Count Chocula?"

"Oh not I," said Raven rolling her eyes. Cyborg then glared at Beast Boy.

"Hey don't look at me! Besides I don't remember seeing your name on it."

"Well I brought it home from the _supermarket_ so maybe that means its mine!"

"You guys are seriously fighting over a brand of cereal," asked Raven. Cyborg and Beast Boy glanced at her.

"I like that cereal," said Cyborg slightly affronted. Starfire then entered the room at which time greeted them with her renowned cheerfulness.

"Glorious morning friends!"

"Morning Star," said Cyborg cooking himself an omelet. "Whatcha having?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I am unsure; do we have any more of the Count Chocula?"

"No! I'm afraid not," said Cyborg sending Beast Boy a glare. Starfire hung her head slightly.

"DUDE! It wasn't me, alright! I don't know who ate the rest of your freaking cereal."

"That's the spirit Beast Boy," said Raven. "Stand against the immaturity." Robin then came into the common room whistling as he went.

"Morning guys, sorry I'm late I just slept in a little."

"Well don't worry you didn't miss anything," grumbled Beast Boy. Robin took a sip of his orange juice.

"Soo, you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning or what?" Starfire then sent Robin a confused look.

"Wrong side? On Earth do your routinely rise from a certain point on your bed?"

"No Star, what I meant was why is Beast Boy so grumpy."

"Oh, I see." Cyborg then set a plate full of omelets.

"Alright yall, dig in."

--------

After they had finished their breakfast the Titans each split up to tend to their separate needs. Cyborg agreed to take Beast Boy on over to Arkham to go pick up their guest, Robin and Starfire would be leaving for his doctor's appointment, and Raven volunteered to stay behind. Seeing how Raven didn't really have any pressing errands to run she decided to remain at the tower in case they got an alert. Robin was currently waiting next to his R-Cycle for Starfire. He checked his watch and bobbed up and down beside his bike. Within moments his favorite Tamaranian princess flew in through the door and landed beside him.

"You all set?"

"I believe so," she answered. He was about to put on his helmet when he paused and set it down.

"Hey Star?"

"Yes?"

"You think maybe after we get done with my doctor we could possibly get some launch-I MEAN lunch-on the way home?" Starfire cocked her head. Robin gulped at how long she remained unresponsive. She then smiled and ducked her head down somewhat.

"I would love to 'get lunch' with you Robin." He then smiled and nodded.

"Great. Well, hop on." He handed her a helmet and she sat behind him on his signature vehicle. She wrapped her arms around his waste and they were off in a flash.

* * *

JOINING BEAST BOY AND CYBORG…………….

Cyborg pulled up outside the building which housed the criminally insane; also called Arkham. The bright sun rays certainly made a difference on the usually dark and depressing foundation. Beast boy stepped out of the car and took a deep breath.

"Just drive around until come out I guess, or you can park to save gas I suppose-"

"Are you sure your okay doing this BB," asked Cyborg from the driver side window. He nodded rather quickly.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Cyborg nodded and began pulling away.

"Alright well, break a leg…"

"Maybe I should," muttered Beast Boy. He stepped inside and approached the front desk. A old stern looking woman spun around in her chair and stared up at him.

"Name…"

"Uhh, Beast Boy. I'm here for Terra Markov." The old hag clicked on her computer with her sausage-like fingers then irritably handed him a laminated pass.

"Down the hall and to your right," she said without looking at him. He finally made it to the familiar security check point and after they were satisfied allowed him to pass.

"She's been prepped, we're ready when you are," reported the guard.

"Thanks." He unlocked a door and Beast Boy met with a very bright face.

"BEAST BOY!" Terra ran up and flung her arms around him. Beast Boy staggered back somewhat before regaining his balance against a small table off to the side. He hesitantly hugged her back and he felt her smile get even bigger. She pulled away though she still held onto his shoulders. "Beast Boy, how are you doing?"

"Uh, fine." She nodded with her smile just as big.

"That's good." She let go of him and a long and agonizingly awkward silence took hold.

"Is your stuff ready," asked Beast Boy breaking the silence. She nodded and looked about.

"Oh yeah, right here!" She picked up a bag that resembled the one Beast Boy had left behind the last time he was here. He took a long inside then gestured toward the door.

"Well let's go then." She hurriedly ran up to the door and with Beast Boy made her way out of Arkham and into the fresh air. She greeted the warm sunlight with closed eyes and a soothed smile.

"Wow, it's been so long since I've felt the sun on the other side of those walls. It sure feels a lot different. I guess freedom does that to you."

"You know not to 'rain on your parade' but you do remember that this is only a two day thing." She smiled and nodded apologetically.

"I know, I know. But as long as I'm a good little girl I can come out every month right?" Beast Boy scratched his head.

"Yeah, that's right." Cyborg then pulled up in the T-Car and rolled down the window.

"Hey Cyborg," said Terra a little more timidly.

"Hi," he replied. Beast Boy let her in the back and he took the seat next to her. "Soooo, how's the T-Car?" Cyborg glanced at her through the rear view mirror. 'Oh man, this just may be the worst time I'm ever going to have at Titans Tower.'

* * *

NOW WITH ROBIN AND STARFIRE………….

They checked in with the nurse behind the counter and sat down in the waiting room.

"Oh boy, here comes my favorite part; sitting for two hours with nothing but five year old magazines," grumbled Robin.

"Though some of them are quite interesting," said Starfire. "However I fear I am confused by this page here…" She showed him what she was reading and he quickly scanned the title. It read _"What's your true inner personality? If your itching to find out then you've found the right quiz to do it!"_ Robin let out a small chuckle. This was great, a magazine pop up.

"It's just some silly thing people put in magazines to have fun. Whatever the result is, it's usually not what you're true personality is."

"I see. Well for example, what is the purpose of the fourth question; 'If you had the opportunity to be a mid-sized plant would you choose to refer to yourself as a bush or a shrubbery?' Tell me Robin which would you choose?" He felt strangely at a loss as to which he would want to be called.

"Honestly Starfire I never really gave it much thought."

"I believe I would desire to be known as the Shrubbery." Robin leaned his head up against the wall. "Robin you are feeling the boredom?"

"That's putting it lightly," replied Robin through a yawn. Starfire bit her lip then an idea came to her.

"I have it Robin; we shall tell each other the knock knock jokes of Beast Boy!" He glanced over at her and straightened up in his seat.

"Alright, you first." She clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Very well, 'knock knock'." She giggled silently. Robin caught her infectious smile.

"Who's there?" She giggled once more.

"Me!" Robin soon broke out into a chuckling fit. Had it been from anyone else it would have been something to scoff at. Coming from Starfire however, it was the funniest thing he ever heard. He ducked his head down sputtering out another wave of laughter. Starfire misled down at him pleased that she was able to help. Robin wiped his eyes and straightened back up.

"That's-That's pretty funny Star," he said through one last chortle. Starfire blushed and looked away for a moment.

"Thank you."

"No, thank **you**. Now my turn." He opened his mouth to continue but his comm. link went off. He irritably flicked it open. "Yello." Raven's face appeared.

"Sorry to bother you."

"That's alright, what is it."

"Plasmus, he just popped out of the city subway. I'm gonna let the Cyborg and Beast Boy know as well."

"We're on our way," said Robin shutting his communicator. "Sorry Star, we'll have to do this later."

"Agreed Robin."

* * *

DOWNTOWN……………

A cab pulled up to the city hall near the subway station and the drive stepped out and opened the door to the back seat. A girl no older than eighteen took his hand and stepped out. She had long black hair and deep dark blue eyes. Her skin was slightly tanned yet still had a hint of white in it. She patted the drive on the head and stepped away.

"I don't have the means to pay you, so the honor of driving me shall be enough."

"Of course," he said backing away and into his car. He drove off and she looked up at the city building.

"Well, here we go again." She started her approach when loud explosion broke out of the subway entrance. She ran against the corner of the building and saw a purple blob creature lurk its way out of the subway. It picked up a car and threw it at a mass of panicking people. Just before it hit however a black shroud covered the crowd and shielded them from the missile turned vehicle. Raven emerged from the ground and set the car off to the side. Robin promptly drove up on his R-Cycle and Starfire took flight from her place behind him.

"Titans GO!" Starfire flew in and began pelting the behemoth with a long wave of starbolts. She traced her eyebeams right down his center and split the villain in half. It wasn't long however before he oozed back together. He stretched out his hand, grabbed Starfire out of the air and threw her clear across the road. "STAR!" Robin shouted then jumped out of the way as Plasmus tried to stomp down on him.

"That was a mistake blob!" Robin jumped up on a platform provided by Raven and as he flew past the monster stuck several disks in his belly. They exploded but did very little as far as taking him down. Raven set Robin down and looked to her own assault.

"Azerath…Metrion…ZINTHOS!" She lifted several brick into the air and sent them flying at their enemy. The rocky projectiles knocked him back somewhat while Cyborg finally arrived with Beast Boy and Terra. He stepped out and warmed up his cannon.

"Sup yall; guess who we found along the way." Starfire then flew out of the passenger seat.

"Once again, thank you friend Cyborg. Beast Boy got out then stuck his head back in the car. Terra was darting her gaze between him and the active battle.

"Uhh, just stay here." The five Titans finally managed to get Plasmus back up in a corner when he spotted the girl who had just arrived in the cab earlier. He stretched out his arm once more and grabbed her before the Titans could stop him.

"Let her go you giant wad of snot," shouted Cyborg. Robin held an assortment of disks between his fingers. And caught Raven's eye. She quickly read his mind and moved into position. Robin then stood next to Cyborg.

"I think he's earned the 'sonic boom'."

"I'm right behind ya." Raven then conjured two platforms for them and they were sent flying at the retreating Plasmus. Raven then crossed her arms and the two Titans switched places. As they did Robin threw his disk while Cyborg added his sonic blast to the mix. The resulting attack reverted Plasmus to his basic form and the girl sprawled out on the ground nearby.

--------

Minuets later the police were along to pick up the humanized Plasmus and to help clean up the mess he had made from the battle. Robin got done discussing some things with the officer in charge and walked back up to his teammates.

"Glad to have you back Rob," said Cyborg.

"You know, it's good to be back." Robin grinned then walked up to Raven and Starfire who had been looking over Plasmus' hostage. He knelt down next to them.

"Well Raven, how is she." Raven removed her glowing hands.

"She'll be just fine. But I think we should get her to the tower just be safe." Robin nodded and gestured to the T-Car.

"Alright, be careful though. We don't want her to get anymore injured than may be." They hoisted her up and her eyes squinted open. She looked slightly afraid for a moment.

"Hey calm down there," said Cyborg gently. "Your gonna be alright." He tried to keep her conscious. "My name is Cyborg, what's your name?" She looked around a bit and swallowed.

"F-Forr, Mar-Saria Forr." And her eyes rolled back and she was sound asleep.

* * *

That's all for now, and I emphasize 'for now'. Because I promise this will be updated very soon. If not then feel free to hunt me down and make me, I guess. 


	3. Two Visitors

**Samanthe2121:** You wouldn't believe how much time I spent trying to come up with it.

**Starwaterfairy343:** Ah don't worry about letting somthign like a middle name slip, hell I'll tell you mine; its Andrew. OMG! NOW YOU KNOW MY MIDDLE NAME::Hyperventillates: Oh, uhhh, Sorry I just acted like a total maniac. I hope you can ignore my outright craziness. As a matter of factI did mention one or moreofthe dire consequences for not updating my story. Your in a play? I could never act in front of anyone except my friends or my family and even thenI'm noticably nervous. I thinkI have the worstcase of stage fright on the face of the earth, oh well.Some poepleare meant for it and others aren't. Well,I updated so I supposeI'm safe...for now.Enjoy the chatper! P.S.Thank you, itsa reader like you that makes a write want to keep updating. Laters!

**itsprincessxlala:** A giant chicken! Shit, I'm gonna be updating everyday until the story's over. And even then my favored human form just may still be in danger. lol. No prob, I'll try to update as often as I can.

**Cottoncandyclouds:** Thanks so much, and have you tried being descriptive. I'm only saying you never know until you try. That is unless you have and I've just pissed you off in some way. For that I'm sorry. I hope you'll still like the story.

**Darkprince25:** You read Blood Work? That's good, I have a hard time explaining things. Especially when I have to explain an entire story. Glad your enjoying the story.

**Story Weaver1:** Thank you. Enjoy the chapter.

**inuandrave7:** I hope I can keep it interesting, lol.

**Starfire-is-not-a-wimp:** Ahh dont worry about missing it the day it comes out, you can always go back and read it. In fact your probably not going to be reading this for a while. Oh well, its here for you when you get around to it. I went ot camp once and the people from this other cabin kept throwing rocks out our cabin and making loud noises and such. It really was weird. The funny thing was I had just got back from paintballing with my friends; I usually play as the teams sharpshooter. You'd really be surprised how few poeple take up the role of sniper in paintball, but it works for me.

And YES! Kudos are my one-of-my-favorite-SNACKS! Apologies for being as crazy as a raging orthax. The End was probably the best season finale they managed to dish out. I'm kinda upset right now cuase I am still without a copy of HBP, Grrrrrr, it burns me up that of all the books I did manage to pre-order this one had to be the one I got lazy on. Damn IT! Well I'll get it at some point. Anyway I hope you get around to reading this at some point, and when you do that you enjoy it. X'Hal!

**Shemka Oka:** Great! I am thrilled that your are having a good time reading my story, I know I just sounded wierd and my grammer sucks but that's the way things are some times.

**Anwen:** And you never cease to review, quite a good trade off if I do say so myself. lol. Hope you like this next one.

**Bree-2006:** Thank you, and may I take this opportunity to say that your fics are just as nicely done if not better. Glad your liking it.

**Invader Crystal:** So...you liked the chapter then? Forgive me I'm just having a hard time interperuting your review. You liked it right?

**Ziek:** Of course Starfire is not stupid. I thrash all who so name her! Starfire is just adorably ignorant of things here on Earth, so there! And Robin was tripping up causehe'shead over heels in love with Starfirebut somtimes has ahard time admiting it.

**SuperrachiE:**Excellent, if your liking it then I'm a happy person. The only timeIignore someone's critiuqe is when its about somthing blaitantly stupid. Like ifIreffered to Beast Boy as an 'elf' once or twice. I don't usually call him that, moreoften 'changeling' but even so...come on, can we focus on the actual story for just a moment? Sheesh some poeple really have a dead animal up their ass.

I ameternally greatfull to all who reveiwed for my last chapter. Enjoy this one! And please review.

* * *

Chapter Three

Two Visitors

Minuets later the police were along to pick up the humanized Plasmus and to help clean up the mess he had made from the battle. Robin got done discussing some things with the officer in charge and walked back up to his teammates.

"Glad to have you back Rob," said Cyborg.

"You know, it's good to be back." Robin grinned then walked up to Raven and Starfire who had been looking over Plasmus' hostage. He knelt down next to them.

"Well Raven, how is she." Raven removed her glowing hands.

"She'll be just fine. But I think we should get her to the tower just be safe." Robin nodded and gestured to the T-Car.

"Alright, be careful though. We don't want her to get anymore injured than may be." They hoisted her up and her eyes squinted open. She looked slightly afraid for a moment.

"Hey calm down there," said Cyborg gently. "Your gonna be alright." He tried to keep her conscious. "My name is Cyborg, what's your name?" She looked around a bit and swallowed.

"F-Forr, Mar-Saria Forr." And her eyes rolled back and she was sound asleep. Cyborg eyed her for a moment helped Beast Boy get her into the T-Car.

* * *

AT TITANS TOWER……………….

They all filed inside; Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Terra, and Cyborg with their new guest slung over his shoulder. Robin sat down at the small bar next to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of soda. Beast Boy sat down on the couch and Terra promptly approached him with a chess board.

"Didn't know you played," said Beast Boy. "Cause I don't." Terra giggle and set the board up.

"I've had a lot of free time on my hands, so white or black?" Cyborg walked up to Robin with their sleeping guest over his shoulder. Robin looked up and nodded.

"Right, right. You know the drill, get her to sickbay and we'll have Raven take another look at her before releasing her back into the wild," said Robin jocularly. "Oh and I'm sorry we missed the appointment Star," he said apologetically as Starfire was reaching for her very own bottle of mustard.

"You need not apologize Robin, our responsibilities must come first." She smiled and sat down next to him. Raven then glided through the wall and up to their leader. She handed him a small pad with yet another report.

"Sorry to bring this up just after we got back but…" Robin set his glass down and grinned.

"Yup it never ends, whatcha got Raven?"

"Jump City police just called, said they picked up some suspicious character and thought we ought to have a look." Robin gave it some thought and after gulped down the rest of his drink stood up.

"Alright, me Cyborg and Starfire will go and see what the problem is. I don't think we'll be out all that long." Raven then glanced over at Beast Boy and Terra's chess game. She narrowed her eyes then glanced back at Robin.

"Take Beast Boy with you instead."

"What?" Asked Robin turning back around. The changeling and Terra looked over at her from the couch. "Why?" Raven racked her brains for a tangible reason.

"I-I need…Cyborg's help. The comm. link in my room isn't working and I need him to work on it for me," she said with a half pleading look. Robin glanced at Starfire who merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Umm, alright Beast Boy lets go," said Robin with a hint of perplexity. Beast Boy gave Terra an apologetic look and rose from the couch. He joined Robin and Starfire and disappeared from the main room. Raven also swiftly took her leave and Terra's eyes followed her all the way out of the common room. With small frown Terra put up the chess board and set it down on the counter a little forcefully.

--------

The girl named Mar-Saria Forr slowly opened her eyes then scrunched them back together in order to regain their focus. She picked her head up off her pillow and saw Cyborg standing off to the side mumbling to himself in front of a mirror. She shifted somewhat and Cyborg spun around.

"Hey," he said a little enthusiastically. "It's good to see you're alright. That is we knew you'd be fine and your are, I MEAN, you're good." Cyborg winced again. "You know not _good_ looking, well you are, but…damn." She smiled up at him and sat up.

"I thank you for you're timely rescue." Cyborg turned red and rubbed his neck.

"Well, you know, it's what we do." She nodded and looked around her room.

"You medical facilities are quite luxurious."

"OH! Well I thought you'd like a room rather than sickbay, it gets kinda cold in there." She stood up and examined each piece of her furniture.

"It seems fit for a queen."

"So that means you like it?" She faced him and smiled once more.

"I love it." Cyborg stood up and clapped his hands together.

"Great, awesome. Listen, uh, I gotta get down to Raven's room. Apparently something's wrong with her comm. link so I guess I'll see you later." She gave him a bow of the head.

"I hope so." He nodded and walked through her door. "One last thing," she called. He stepped back in. "What were doing over by the mirror?" He glanced over there and waved his hand with a chuckle.

"Oh don't mind that. I was just trying to come up with a good way to say hi, that's all." She watched after him and put a hand lightly under her chin. She forgot to ask his name once more, but no matter; she did remember it the last time he spoke to her. _Cyborg_.

--------

A resounding knock sprang from Raven's door and waited a few moments. When the visitor received no answer they tried again…and again, and again, and again still until at long last the door parted slightly and half of Raven's hooded face revealed itself. She saw Terra standing on the other side of her door.

"What?"

"So, did you rip out your 'malfunctioning' comm. link yourself?" Raven arched an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Terra however curled her lip.

"Don't play dumb with me Raven. You think I'm lying in wait for the right moment to spring some kind of trap on you or Beast Boy or anyone else in the tower." Raven looked unchanged.

"What's your point?"

"Not Robin, Starfire, or Cyborg even really said hello to me since I've been here. I'm already treated with a sort of mild neglect, like I were some mange stricken stray cat that Beast Boy brought home." Raven tilted her head.

"Well a lot of that is your own fault."

"Fine! I know what I did then was terribly wrong and I caused a good amount of suffering around here. But can't you even give me the chance to make up for it? People won't know I've changed if you keep acting this way toward me."

"The whole stray cat thing is a verrry touching anology; but I'm acting this way because I feel I have a responsibility to make sure you don't cause any more trouble or Beast Boy any more anguish."

"So you simply won't give me a chance?"  
"I have no reason to."

"Well tell me Raven, what good are Beast Boy's unique acts of welcome if you keep finding ways to keep us apart? It's not as if he's going to ask me out." Raven's eye narrowed. "Again."

"Not much I suppose." Terra shook her head.

"Your something else Raven. We used to have a good friendship, I understand that was under false pretenses and at the time I was on a mission to betray you all. But for a while we were good friends, as hard as you find it to believe I would really like to have that again." Raven stared at her for a moment then slowly shut her door without another word. Terra hung her head somewhat and skulked off to the common room.

* * *

AT THE POLICE STATION…………….

Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy walked on in and were greeted by the precinct Captain.

"Hi, glad you guys could make it." He said shaking their hands. Robin looked around somewhat.

"So, what's up?"

"A Paul Campbell, local cab driver, we found him fooling around outside City Hall. At the time we thought he was drunk so we brought him in for an overnight watch. But then…" He spoke a little more quietly. "He started saying some weird things, and that's when I had one of my boys give you call."

"Where's he now," asked Beast Boy.

"Right through," said Captain leading them. They walked up to a section of one way glass and saw Mr. Campbell sitting at a table muttering to himself. "He's been like that for the past three hours." Robin examined him for a moment.

"Alright let's go have a word." They let them inside and the two boys let Starfire have the only other chair at the table. Robin leant against the wall and glanced back and forth from the cab driver to his friends. "So you been on many wondering binges lately?" Mr. Campbell didn't answer but continued to stared down at the table and mutter inanely. "Why were you hanging around City Hall?" Again, he revived no recognition that he had even asked a question. He cast a confused look to Beast Boy who returned it. "Did you talk to anyon-"

"So gorgeous," he finally stated aloud. Robin looked back at his friends who seemed just as intrigued.

"Who is so visually pleasing," asked Starfire. Mr. Campbell closed his eyes dreamily.

"She's so stunning, mistress is so stunning." Starfire rose up and whispered in Robin's ear.

"Robin, I believe this man is as you say…'freaking me out'," she said still looking at him. He nodded and she returned to her seat. Robin got a little closer to him.

"And just who is 'mistress'?" Campbell's eyes widened at the mention of his idol.

"Mistress is all knowing, she protects me from all the evil people out there." Robin rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I've really had enough of 'mistress', give me a name." The man shook his head.

"I am not worthy to speak her name. She is mistress." Robin stood up and beckoned the other two to follow him. They walked out and Robin closed the door behind him.

"Well, what do you think," he asked his team mates. Beast Boy shook his head in mystification .

"I dunno, but this guy is defiantly mondo bizzaro."

"Agreed Beast Boy. He is certainly no longer in possession of his own faculties." The Captain then walked up to them.

"What do you think?"

"I think its worth looking in to," answered Robin. "He did say some pretty interesting things."

"I guess you can call it that," said Beast Boy. Robin continued.

"I suggest taking him to the hospital and keeping him under watch for now. He may be experiencing some kind of pathogen or something so might wanna quarantine him as well."

"You don't think he'll object to being kept from home?"

"Dude, I don't think he's gonna notice what color the sky is." They all looked back inside the room and saw him smiling up at the ceiling.

"Your right, we'll take care of it."

"Just give us a call if you need anything," said Robin and after the Captain bid them goodbye they left.

* * *

SARIA'S ROOM……………

She sat on her bed cross legged and with her hands together as if praying. She took out a small spray bottle and sprinkled a small pinch of dark powder into the liquid. She then held it up and after closing her eyes chanted…

"Scaena of corruptio, cloud raptor mens per meus lacuna." Her soft words seemed to echo throughout the room and she topped the small vile with its cap and held it tight in her grasp. True the Titans seemed to be a formidable group of people; but it was nothing she couldn't handle. After thousands of years, there were none she couldn't handle. But who to begin with? It was only a matter of time before she was satisfied but where to start, now that was the question. Then the answer hit her. "Cyborg," she said to herself. She walked up to her wall comm. and after a confused look at its configuration tapped the small screen. "Er…Cyborg?" The tower computer then located him in the tower then he heard him say:

"Hello?"

"Cyborg?"

"Yeah my comm. link just ringed, was that you?"

"It was, I wish to ask you something." Cyborg's voice replied.

"Ask away." Saria bit her lip then continued.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you in person. If its not too much trouble for you?" There was a small silence then Cyborg chuckled lightly.

"Uhh, sure I'll be there in a minuet." Saria smiled.

"Wonderful." She clicked off the wall comm. and removed her small vile. After popping the cap off she gave her neck a few quick squirts then some for her wrists. With an anxious smile giggle she popped the cap back on, hid it in her pocket, and awaited Cyborg. Within minuets Cyborg did arrive and he cast a glance around her. She beckoned him inside and he entered nervously.

"You wanted to ask me something?"

"I wanted to know if you'd like to take a walk with me, somewhere outside and alone." She asked approaching him. Cyborg gulped and stammered back somewhat.

"I uh, I don't know. I'm still on call and Robin, Star, and BB still haven't come back yet."

"Oh but I would really like to stretch my legs, just for a little while." Cyborg scratched the back of his head. He had to admit, the idea was a little more appealing then sitting around waiting for something to happen. But no, he was on duty and the day didn't end until they were all home and accounted for. It really didn't end as a matter of fact. He sighed and smiled.

"I'm sorry girl, you know I wouldn't mind a small jont outside but-" She stepped into him and embraced him warmly. In that same instant a strange but alluring scent infiltrated his half human nose. He blinked a couple of times after taking in the strangely wonderful scent. "W-What was…"

"You were sooo brave when you saved me," she whispered ever so lightly in his ear. He eyes felt heavy as he had a burning desire to melt into her touch. "The others were fine, but you are without a doubt the most handsome and courageous Titan on this planet." Saria pulled away and gazed deep into his eyes. He stared right back into them stupefied.

"You're really pretty," he said loosely. She smiled sweetly. "You know I could use a walk right about now." He offered her his arm and she took it gracefully.

* * *

There it ends, for now. Tell me what you think, am I doing okay. Or do think you'll go read something good now. lol. Seriously though what did you think? 


	4. Two down, one to go

**Bree-2006:** Don't worry about him, that's pretty much the last time we see him in the story. He was there as an intro for...oh well I don't want to spoil anything. Hee hee hee, hope you like it.

**Awen:** Thanks, and I don't know. you just may have a fit at the end of this. Read and find out.

**Invader Iza:** I know what you mean.

**Foreverhopeful343:** Oh man gimmie some of that Digorno! RIGHT NOW! I can't sing for the life of me. Seriously if you heard me sing you wouldn't try to stop me you'd jsut put a gun to your head and end it all right then and there. Okay maybe I'm exagerating a little, but I really am just not that good. Now acting, if I could jsut get over my naggin stage fright then I could do just fine. But no, I always have to concentrate on the 400 pairs of eyes watching me. Which is really 800 eyes overall, YOU SEE, it just gets worse and worse. Well, I do my best.

**Samanthe2121:** Perhaps; but what Star don't know, can't hurt...right::Grins evilly:

**Itxprincessxlala:** Keep reading, later in the story we find out a whole lot about her.

**TTHPFan:** You instincts were right on the money if not very close, as usual. Oh we will find out what she's really up to, but later. And surprisingly enough its not really a complicated plot, but it sure took me awhile to think up. Its so weird when its the simple stories that keep me stumped for days and days on end. I also often find a little research doesn't hurt either if your going for a somewhat historical plot. And I wouldn't go so far as to say its 'the end' with Titan Supremacy. That story is done, however there may possibly be a third installment in the furture. I'm still unsure, but if I do come out with one I hope you'll read that one as much as you read the last one.

And you may...go ahead and confirm the terrible news I got from my sister. Is he really gone? I am really wondering how the story could possibly continue without him? It was bad enough when Sirrus deid in the last one, Though! I am stilll hanging onto the possibility that maybe he's trapped in some kind of warp or somthing. Whatever, anyway...I'm just very saddned by this turn of events. Hope you like the chapter. Laters!

**Cottoncandyclouds:** No Saria is not an immortal, persay, she's well...You'll get a detailed explination on her later in the story I promise. Its just that I simply can't reveal it right now. Though you can be certian that she is quite evil.

**Kikofreako:** Cyborg got a little woozy I suppose, hee hee hee.

**Darkprince25:** Thank you.

**Shemka Oka:** You know the more you say that the more I really want to update. So please keep reviewing and Thank you!

Thanks so much for your reviews from the last chapter. I don't want to tie up the story so I'll just tell you there's an important note at the end of the chapter. I apologize in advance. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four

Two down, one to go

"I'm sorry girl, you know I wouldn't mind a small jont outside but-" She stepped into him and embraced him warmly. In that same instant a strange but alluring scent infiltrated his half human nose. He blinked a couple of times after taking in the strangely wonderful scent. "W-What was…"

"You were sooo brave when you saved me," she whispered ever so lightly in his ear. He eyes felt heavy as he had a burning desire to melt into her touch. "The others were fine, but you are without a doubt the most handsome and courageous Titan on this planet." Saria pulled away and gazed deep into his eyes. He stared right back into them stupefied.

"You're really pretty," he said loosely. She smiled sweetly. "You know I could use a walk right about now." He offered her his arm and she took it gracefully.

* * *

OUTSIDE THE POLICE STATION…………

Robin stopped at his R-Cycle and checked his comm. link for any other activity in the city worth looking into. Satisfied that there was none Robin stuffed away his orange and black device as Starfire and Beast Boy made their way up to him.

"Dude that had to be the weirdest questioning I've ever been to." Starfire nodded in agreement and nudged Robin's shoulder.

"Robin, what is your perspective on the man's words. What do you suppose they mean?" Robin shook his head.

"What he said? No, no he was just babbling on and on about nothing. What I'm more interested in was something I noticed on his neck." BB and Star exchanged curious glances. "It some kind of mark or tattoo, I dunno, I'll have to talk to Raven in order to be sure."

"Cy's there why don't we just get him to ask her about it," suggest Beast Boy. Robin nodded and whipped back out his comm. link.

"Good idea, we get this over with a lot faster. _Cyborg, this is Robin come in…_" He waited a few moments but received no answer. "_Cyborg this is Robin if your there pick up. Cyborg…_" Starfire held her hands and widened her eyes with innocent wonder.

"Why has not friend Cyborg responded to your call?" Robin hopped onto his motorcycle.

"I don't know, but he better have a good reason why." He revved up the engine and took off down the road with Starfire and Beast Boy following overhead.

* * *

BACK AT THE TOWER…………….

Cyborg and Saria walked hand in hand along the small shoreline of Titans Tower. He had to admit, a short walk along their own personal coast was a pretty relaxing getaway from their overly stressing Titan duties. She sighed and leant against his metallic arm. He easily dwarfed her when compared in size.

"I am ever so glad you agreed to come with me out here Cyborg, its so lovely out tonight is it not?" Cyborg nodded.

"Yeah, it really is." Cyborg was indeed having a nice time with his new friend but couldn't shake from his mind the notion that maybe he shouldn't be out here. Could it be perhaps he had some other pressing duty that required his attention. Either way he decided it was better to be sure than assume. "Listen Saria I'm having a great time right now and all." Unbeknownst to our Titan hero Saria began frowning ruefully. "Its just that I really have things I need to be doing; like standing by in case Rob or any of the others call in for something." Saria bit her lip.

"Is not Raven in the Tower to answer their call?"

"Sure, but-"

"Then you have nothing to worry about," cut in Saria. She moved a little closer to him and he vaguely became aware of her perfume. He felt the familiar feeling of warmth and dizziness. "Stay with me," she asked. Though it sounded much more like a command. Cyborg scrunched up his eyes and shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry I can't. I have to get back up to the tower now." He started to move away. Saria narrowed her eyes.

"Stay!" She touched the tips of fingers to his neck and Cyborg stopped dead. Wincing slightly he fell to his knees as a small light emitted from under each of Saria's fingertips. She closed her eyes and by her facial expressions appeared to be reveling in the resulting procedure. Finally she drew her hand away and Cyborg let out a stifled gasp. From her touch she left four perfect circles on his skin. She cradled her hand as if her actions had caused a meager amount of stress and/or pain. Cyborg remained on his knees until Saria circled around to his front. Still massaging her fingers she nodded to him. "Rise." He did and gazed at her with a faraway stare. "Hopefully I will finally meet somewhat of a challenge here, Cyborg." He stood attention. "I want you to do something for me." He nodded.

"Sure anything for you…Mistress." She smiled and nodded at the endearment.

"I want you to introduce me to a friend of yours."

"No problem, just say the name."

"Very good; tell me all about Robin."

--------

An hour or so later Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy made their entrance into the common room. Battling mutant villains, following weird leads, and driving (or flying) all over the city had left each of them completely bushed. Robin plopped down on the couch and leaned his head back against the back of sofa. Starfire glided over the back and after retrieving a small pillow set it down on Robin's lap and used him as a cushion. Robin smiled then looked down.

"What are you doing," he asked playfully. She yawned adorably.

"I am merely getting the 'shut eye', I am quite exhausted from our activities today." Robin draped an arm over her shoulder, holding to him. He grinned a crooked smile.

"Oh man no kidding, we were running all over the place today."

"So I take it your trip wasn't entirely wasted," said a voice behind them. Robin glanced back and saw Raven carrying a couple of books under her arms. He shook his head while Raven circled around to sit next to them.

"I wouldn't say that. We did find a couple of worth while things, that reminds me though; if you have time later I need to ask you about something." Raven nodded and opened on of her books.

"If it's important; such as having to do with the city; then by all means shoot. Other than that, I'm 'booked' solid for the rest of the evening."

"I'll keep that in mind Raven," said Robin through a chuckle.

"By the way Starfire you got another batch of fan mail," informed Raven. "Unfortunately they somehow mistook me for you and you're secret admirers were dumped on my doorstep." Starfire rose off of Robin.

"Thank you friend Raven, I shall address them at the most convenient time." Raven shrugged in passive 'okay-ness'. She had barely taken much notice of Starfire using Robin's lap as a pillow, since it had become quite common throughout Titans Tower to see Robin and Starfire cuddling now and again. "Robin, one of my favorite programs; World of Fungus is about to begin. Please won't you watch with me?" He sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"You know I'd like to Star, but I am way behind on my reports and I need to get after them while I have some down time and before they stack up on me." She looked slightly disappointed. "I'm sorry Star," he said with sincerity. She smiled and waved her hand dismissively.

"It is alright Robin; I know how important your work is. Perhaps tomorrow's program?"

"Wouldn't miss it for all the zorka berries you've got." She clapped her hands together.

"Thank you Robin!" He gave them both a nod and left the common room. Starfire took the remote, switched it to the respective channel and eagerly waited for her program to start. Raven eyed the screen with an arched brow.

"Starfire how can you watch that stuff?"

"You are implying that it is an ill use of my time?"

"To coin the phrase…Yeah."

"But friend Raven world of fungus is a most fascinating program about the microscopic organisms that inhabit this planet. It is also born from the makers of 'Fungus Amongus'." Raven rolled her eyes.

_'Ohh that was a bad one.'_ The next two people to enter were Saria and Cyborg. She moved quickly towards the door so as not to draw attention to themselves, but it seemed Cyborg was anything but inconspicuous.

"Friend Cyborg," said Starfire looking over the sofa. They stopped. "Robin attempted to contact you earlier. Please, why did you not respond?" Saria gave Cyborg a look that said 'find an excuse!'

"I…uh.." Starfire lowered her gaze somewhat in order to keep his attention. "I had to step outside for a moment." Starfire sighed.

"Well, I sincerely hope you form a better explanation for Robin. He was not entirely pleased with our absence," warned the Tamaranian as she turned back around. Saria moved to urge Cyborg on but found herself face to face with Raven.

"Hello," greeted the pale Titan.

"Greetings," replied Saria.

"I'm glad to see you're better from a while ago." Saria looked around then remembered her encounter with Plasmas.

"Oh yes! Yes thank you for tending to me." Raven shook her head.

"It was no trouble, its what we do. I'm sorry but we never properly met. This is Starfire," she said and the happy alien girl flew over and shook Saria's hand.

"It is very nice to meet you!"

"The pleasure is..all mine," said Saria a little taken aback. Raven then extended her hand.

"I'm Raven." Saria figured it better not to rush things and took Raven's hand.

"Saria," she said taking Raven's. As soon as she did Raven eyes snapped shut and she began seeing a myriad of distorted visions. She vaguely saw a face that looked somewhat like Saria's but couldn't be sure. Her visions ended and she drew back her hand rather suddenly. "Anything wrong?" Raven looked a bit confused for a moment then looked back up at Saria.

"I'm sorry; what did you say your name was again?" Saria swallowed.

"It's Saria, Mar-Saria Forr."

"And where did you say you came from?" Saria cast a pleading look back at Cyborg and he stepped in.

"I'm sorry yall for cutting this short but I wanted to give Saria a short tour of the upper levels. This way." He led Saria away and Raven crossed her arms.

"Am I the only one who felt something strange about her?"

"On the contrary Raven, I happened to notice something amiss also," said Starfire. Raven looked a bit surprised.

"Really? What?"

"Her eyes…"

"What about them," asked Raven. Starfire considered it for a moment before continuing.

"Her pupils rather; upon attempting to answer your questions they dilated." Raven shifted her gaze about. "Which could quit possibly signify heightened anxiety by your persisting inquiry." Raven then caught on.

"Then that means…"

"Saria may be harboring a secret of some sort."

--------

Robin sat at his desk working at both his laptop and a few scattered folders spread out on his work station. A few knocks at his door were followed by Cyborg's voice.

"Hey man can I come in?" Robin looked back quickly then back to screen.

"Yeah come in." Cyborg entered closely followed by Saria.

"I just wanted to introduce to our new friend here," said Robin's teammate. Robin sighed and turned around in his chair.

"Hi, I'm Robin and I'm happy to meet you. I'm sorry if this seems rude but I really can't be bothered right now." He turned back around and while one hand typed at his laptop the other scribbled some notes on a piece of paper off to the side. Cyborg glanced back at Saria and she gave him a nod.

"Come on now Rob, can't you just take a minuet to say hi. She's kinda cute." Robin set his pencil down and looked at Cyborg peculiarly. "Come on isn't she just hot!" He asked gesturing to her. Robin shook his head.

"Fine she's hot now will you please leave me alone?" Though he couldn't help but consider what had just come up. According to him there were two kinds of looks; she may be hot but Starfire was beautiful. And to Robin there just weren't any substitutes. Saria finally got fed up with Robin's pacifism toward them and motioned for Cyborg to leave.

"Well, glad you two could finally meet. I'm gonna head off to bed."  
"But Cyborg its eight-thirty," called Robin.

"Night Rob," said Cyborg already out the door.

"Cyborg wait-" At with that Robin was left alone with their guest. He looked over at her and waved sheepishly. "Uhh, hi." With an uncertain nod he turned around and went back to work. Feeling she should refill before acting Saria gave herself a few quick squirts of her special perfume and swiftly stuffed it away. "Are you enjoying your stay," asked Robin not looking away from his papers and computer screen.

"I am, you have a very nice home here."

"That's good," said Robin only half paying attention. She stepped a little closer to him.

"You always seem so busy." He shrugged.

"Ahh well, a leader's work really is never done. The only thing I can do is get to it as soon as possible so I can hang out with my friends more often."

"Or friend," corrected Saria.

"Pardon?" Saria skipped her way even closer to him.

"I have been told by a reliable source, and I just happen to notice that you seem to have a preference for extraterrestrials." Robin stopped writing and slowly turned in his chair.

"Excuse me?" She smiled and slinked closer still.

"What if I told you I am also an extraterrestrial, would you perhaps be interested in me?" Robin looked as if he had been asked to appear on Fear Factor.

"I think you should leave now, you wanna flirt with someone go find Cyborg. He's single and doesn't have two girls secretly fighting over him." He turned back around and did his best to ignore her. "Now if you'll leave me be for a while I have some work I need to get done-"

"I think you can find some time." Saria then wrapped her arms around him and lay her head on his shoulder. "For me…" Robin ground his teeth getting thoroughly annoyed by this girl he picked his head up to tell her to buzz off when he stopped abruptly. "Something wrong," she asked with a sly grin.

"What's that-that smell?" Robin had obviously caught her anomalous scent. And that fact that Robin as all human made him even more responsive to its effects than Cyborg. He coughed a few times trying to get the shake off the strange sensation.

"Its okay Robin," she coaxed. "Just breathe. Breathe." Robin was reluctant at first; hearing a voice in his head telling him to jump up and book it on out of there. But Saria's voice soon muffled out anything and everything. Robin soon began to take in slow steady breaths. "Breeaaathee…" Robin noticed his vision becoming blurry and thoughts getting foggy.

"It's so…strange. Can I have more?" She giggled and slithered onto his lap.

"Oh of course you can my dear Robin; oh Cyborg will be so pleased you have finally come to **know** me better." Robin slowly nodded, only aware a meager amount of things going on around him. Saria eyed the pile of work sprawled out on his desk. "Here, let me help you with that." With a quick sweep of her arm she brushed all the contents of his desk off the side on down in the corner. With a small whisper Robin held her and began to rock her back and forth. 'Wonderful, things are going so well with my new friends. Ohhh I cannot wait to meet this Beast Boy I've heard so much about.'

* * *

IMPORTANT: I'm moving this Saturday, no joke; I'm packing up and leaving for another State. So I am not sure when I'll be able to Update again. Those who were possibly looking for a sequel to "Titan Supremacy" might also have to wait a while on that. Mucho apologies, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Laters! 


	5. And then there were none

**Itxprincessxlala:** Theres no denying it now, she's not at the tower to see the sights. You think she's evil, oh you aint seen nothing yet. Stay tuned. WOOT! Another Katana fan.

**Samanthe2121:** When I said that he didn't have two girls fighting over him I was refering to how Raven was secretly protective of Beast Boy's welfare and Terra was tryin to sort of win him back. Its a complicated thing and I'm sorry if you got confused. cha Saria's evil, but you don't know how evil just yet. And I am currently on the road to Arkansas.

**Invader Iza:** Oh I'll deffiantly make new friends, but don't you think for a second that I'm gonna forget all my friends here. Now that would be just plain rude. And no I'm not bored, though its a pretty long day on the road.

**Bree-2006:** You're actually very close to figureing out her methods but there's actually a little more to it than that. I can't wait until I get up that particular chapter. And thanks my move is going pretty well actually. We made it from west Virginia to St. Louis in only eight hours. And on the road that's pretty good.

**Foreverhopeful343:** I'm having a hard time remembering; what was your name before you changed it? Yup I'm moving for college. I'm gonna major in Criminal Justice and American history. No its just, Mom is kind of having a hard time but I'm praying for her. Well you don't need to worry about 'Titan Supremacy' because its done so you won't be lost or otherwise confused that much. Though I would like to let you know that I'm planning to make that into a trilogy. I was a bit unsure at first ut then I said 'What the hell' and I started thinking about it. Now what about being suicidal? I'm so sorry if I made you mad somehow, I honestly don't remember what I said. Agian a thousand apologies :bows head:. About Saria's perfume; yes and no, it is more of apheromone. It all getsexplained later inthe story. And I'm afraid with a villian like her things only go from bad to worse. You'll just toread and see. You're home state is Texas? ROCK ON, I was born in San Antonio. A genuine child ofthe Lone Star State. ThoughI've been living in Plymouth, MA for awhile. And now I'm moving to Arkansas. No I'm not getting a dorm I'm living with my cousin and grandmother. I really can't wait its going tobe so cool! And what do you mean theytook down stories from Fanfic? Thank youweare being careful, don't wanna fall alseep while driving.

**SuperrachiE:** I'm not mad at you, what ever gave you thatidea? I'm glad yourlikingthe story so far.

**TTHPFan:**Oh believe me thereis far moreto her overall plan than that, what it is? You'll just have to find out. And I'mafraid if you hated her before your going to want to murder her at the end of this. OH! Damn I've said too much, well I'll let you decide for yourself. And by all means make your reviews as long as you want. I, like many other writers around here, love getting reviews.

You bet I'm going for college. I'm gonna major in Criminal Justice and American history, because my actuall goal is to be a special agent in the FBI. And I hear that's the sort of things one should take if going down that path. Mom is sadly having a little trouble with me leaving home and all, but I'm praying for her. I just want to do my best and make them both proud of me. OH I couldn't stand allgerbra 2 or chemistry. My allergbra teacher didn't know diddly squat, and my chemistry teacher always spoke in the slowest ways possible. You could take a two hour nap while she said the word "A". I also had a little trouble with english, you could so tell my teacher did a crack as a high schooler. His voice would skip like a CD, it was so weird. So your going to Florida after all? That's so awesome! I've been to Tampa Bay but that was only when I was switching planes in the airport.

I am saddened by this news of Dumbledore, trully I am. I think...think I need a moment to accept the truth that another one of my favorite characters has been killed off. :Sits in a corner for a few hours: Stupid author. Well, thanks for telling me now before I got a huge shock when I finally get around to reading the book. I think the only reason would go to see Sky High is Kurt Russel. He's got to be one of hte funniest actors I've ever seen. My two favorite Kurt Russel movies are 'Stargate' and 'Big Trouble in little China' (hilarious beyond words). And I did recognize the woman playing the principle. She has one of those faces that looks the same no matter how old they get. And your right, you have to be a fan to pick up on those little tid bits.

And yes my sequal, soon to be trilogy will be up soon enough. I can't give you any clues on the plot but I will tell you the title I'm planning to use. I think I'm gonna call it 'The Titan Crusade', and I really can't wait to start it up. Although I will wait until you get back so you don't miss anything. Just be sure to send me an e-mail and I'l go ahead and post the first chapter. Have fun in Florida. Laters!

**Anwen:** Yes she certainly is evil, though if I were you I'd find a different method of torture. As later on in the story you'll find out that a voodoo doll would be a little useless against her. And yes you heard right about a the story becoming a trilogy. I'm afraid the only thing I can reveal right now is the tital; I think I'll call it 'The Titan Crusade'. Enjoy!

**Cherrysparklez:** You may have said it once or twice, lol. And don't worry your not alone in hating Saria with a passion, I wrote her and even I'm starting to get a little annoyed by her. Hope you like the chapter.

WOW! You guys wouldn't believe it but the hotel we stopped at had free internet access. So I was like "HELL YA!" So I went ahead and updated for yall. Hope you like it. Laters!

* * *

Chapter Five

And then there were none

"What's that-that smell?" Robin had obviously caught her anomalous scent. And that fact that Robin as all human made him even more responsive to its effects than Cyborg. He coughed a few times trying to get the shake off the strange sensation.

"Its okay Robin," she coaxed. "Just breathe. Breathe." Robin was reluctant at first; hearing a voice in his head telling him to jump up and book it on out of there. But Saria's voice soon muffled out anything and everything. Robin soon began to take in slow steady breaths. "Breeaaathee…" Robin noticed his vision becoming blurry and thoughts getting foggy.

"It's so…strange. Can I have more?" She giggled and slithered onto his lap.

"Oh of course you can my dear Robin; oh Cyborg will be so pleased you have finally come to **know** me better." Robin slowly nodded, only aware a meager amount of things going on around him. Saria eyed the pile of work sprawled out on his desk. "Here, let me help you with that." With a quick sweep of her arm she brushed all the contents of his desk off the side on down in the corner. With a small whisper Robin held her and began to rock her back and forth. 'Wonderful, things are going so well with my new friends. Ohhh I cannot wait to meet this Beast Boy I've heard so much about.'

"Saria," mumbled Robin. She parted her eye lids to sensual slits.

"Yes Robin?" He let out a staggered breath.

"Why…can't I breathe right?"

"Oh silly your breathing just fine," she said with a flirting giggle. "Just relax and forget about everything else."

"Everything?"

"Everything," she repeated more directly. "Begin with the name Starfire, and work you way down from there." Robin's head bobbed up and down slightly.

"But, Starfire is…important to m-"

"Nonsense," cut in the visitor. "I am all that matters to you, and if you need a friendly reminder…" She picked herself up and without warning locked her lips with Robin's. If he was caught off guard by her unearthly aroma, then Robin's entire sensory network was shut down. His entire body froze, though Saria took little notice of it. She pulled away from him though remained close enough to where her deep purple eyes took up the whole of his vision. "Now, who is the most important person in your life?" She batted her eyes.

"Y-You are," replied Robin dryly. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Robin! You've made me so happy, and soon we'll announce the happy news to everyone in the world. The next time you see her you just tell her how you **really** feel. But before we go into all that, I need to know a few things."

"Just ask…"

"I had a feeling you'd say that. I want you to tell me everything there is to know about your friend Beast Boy." While the tiniest part of Robin screamed at him to resist with all his might the rest of him merely racked his dulled brains for all knowledge of his friend.

--------

Beast Boy walked down the hall to his room with a mammoth yawn and a tired groan. 'Aw man, next time Raven demands I go somewhere for no reason whatsoever, just pretend to pass out or something.' He walked up to his door and bumped face first into it. Rubbing his nose he looked up and realized his door was actually two feet to the right.

"Yeah I figured," he said to the wall. He walked inside and immediately did a double take. Terra lay on the floor next to his bed fast asleep. With an arched brow he walked up to her and gently shook her awake.

"I know breakfast only lasts fifteen minuets," she mumbled turning over onto her stomach. With a small smile Beast Boy retrieved a pillow from his closet and slipped it under her head. He got and turned to leave.

"Beast Boy?" He turned back around and saw her sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Hey I'm glad your finally back."

"Uh yeah, what are you doing here," he asked rather sheepishly. She turned a light red and looked down.

"I was just waiting for you to get back I guess."

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Oh not long." She checked her watch. "Just three…"

"Minuets?"

"Hours; actually." She turned even redder and he felt his cheeks warming slightly also. She stood up and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "So, would you like to go out for dinner or something?"

"You sure that wouldn't violate your parole or something?" She giggled and waved her hand.

"I don't think so but I think you made sure before coming to get me, am I right?" Beast Boy nodded modestly.

"Okay yeah so I did kinda do that. But I dunno, you been a behaving yourself since you got here," he asked with a sly grin. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"The tower hasn't burned down has it?"

"No I guess not, well where'd you want to go?"

"I have a place in mind. I think you'll agree they make pretty good deserts." She moved toward the door and cast a concerning glance back at him. "You're not too tired are you?"

"Me! Dude naw, no I'm not tired none." He said while trying to suppress another large yawn as best he could. "Off we go." And in a moment of recklessness Beast Boy led Terra out of the tower.

* * *

DOWN TOWN JUMP CITY……………

Beast Boy followed the former Titan into a familiar restaurant christened Ben's. After seating themselves in a booth off to the side Beast Boy cast a look around and then dropped his mouth in realization.

"Wait a second; I know this place….the best pie in the history of pie." She slid a menu into Beast Boy's arms and he began to drool over the color pictures of assorted pies. "Wow, you really know how to charm a guy." She laughed lightly and took a look at her own menu.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" Beast Boy looked up from the laminated list of dishes.

"You could say that, but if I were you I'd try to forget the last time you were here. If you ask me it just brings up bad memories." Terra lowered her gaze somewhat.

"I know what you mean." The waitress came by and awaited their orders. "I have peach cobbler," said Terra.

"Oh it's cherry pie with whipped cream for me," stated Beast Boy. She nodded and walked off back to the kitchen. The sat in complete silence with only the quieted country music and the clicks and clacks from the pool table in the background. Terra watched Beast Boy read the small specials menu and took a deep breath.

"Listen Beast Boy…" He set it down. "I don't want you take this outing as an attempt to suck up to you or something."

"I thought you wanted to step outside for awhile. Isn't that it," he asked raising his brows.

"Sure, but I guess it's also because I'm also just trying to..to..oh I dunno-"

"Prove something," prompted the green Titan. She looked at him uneasily and bit her lip.

"Yeah. I suppose I am. But not so much Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg. More just you and Raven." Beast Boy looked rather bemused by this new information.

"You know I bet if you really worked at it you could change Raven's mind about you," suggested Beast Boy. "You already have some idea what you need to do to begin to get her trust back." Terra looked as if she had just been asked to climb Mt. Everest in a swim suit.

"Yes but-" She stopped as the waitress returned with their pastries. Beast Boy prodded at his sliver of pie and paused.

"It's funny but recently we all the worst experience with pie."

"Beast Boy, back to the subject," berated Terra. Beast Boy gestured for her to continue.

"I know what I have to do, it's just that its one to talk about it. It's a totally different dance actually trying to get Raven to look at me as an equal again. And I've been trying to slowly work my way back up there with little things here and there but Raven's not exactly making it easy."

"Have you talked to her any?"

"Oh right like she's ever gonna even notice my presence-"

"Terra did you talk to her yet," repeated Beast Boy.

"Yes I did."  
"And…"

"And she shut me out completely." Beast Boy nodded and took another bite of pie.

"Okay I've been through this sort of thing before. If you're really serious about getting her to listen for just a moment, what you need to do is not stop trying."

"Won't that get on her nerves?"

"Every time."

"Then why would I want to do that," asked a very confused Terra.

"Just move with me here for a sec. I think I know Raven well enough to do this sort of thing." Terra nodded and Beast Boy carved another piece off his pie. "I can guarantee you its going to annoy her to the point of pulling her hair out, and maybe even yours. But sooner or later she'll begin to see you have changed and your just trying to get to know everyone again." He looked her in the eyes. "That's what you want isn't it? You have changed haven't you?" Terra's eyes grew wide and she nodded her head quickly.

"Yes! Yes of course that's what I want. I'm just afraid she's gonna-" He put a hand to hush her.

"Terra, we'll worry about it later. This isn't your last time coming to visit us. Right now I think you should just eat your cobbler, before I snag it." He began pulling the plate toward himself with his fork but she stopped him. He looked back up and she had on a small smile.

"I think you better let go of that." He removed his fork.

"Well you better eat it then." Not taking her eyes off him she scooped up a piece of cobbler and ate it with fervor. She nodded and gestured down at her plate.

"It's good." Beast Boy smiled and they finished their deserts in silence.

* * *

BACK AT THE TOWER…………..

Starfire wandered about the halls seeking a particular Titan. She looked about down each empty passageway.

"Robin, Robin…" She called out his name hoping to hear a response. With a sigh she walked past a corner then flew back to it as she spotted Robin walking down that very path. She smiled and glided up to him. "Robin, I am glad you have finally found you." He turned his head.

"Starfire," he replied. "What is it?" Only half noticing his small change she touched down on the floor and nodded.

"I am curious as to when we shall be going on the lunch date?"  
"Lunch date?"

"Yes, as you recall we were to have lunch after tending to your medicinal appointment." Robin remained silent. "I am unable to decide on an eatery?" Robin looked away for a moment. Starfire cast an anxious look to him. "Do you not remember?"

"Starfire we need to talk." The innocent Tamaranian, not recognizing the sign, laced her hands together with apprehension.

--------

Beast Boy once again slowly trudged his way down the hall toward his room after walking with Terra back to her own temporary dwelling. As he reached his door Starfire flew past him without taking note of his presence. He narrowed his eyes as he noticed that she had her face buried in her hands and she appeared to be crying her eyes out.

"Wonder what's wrong with her," he mumbled. He walked through his door and had a moment of deja vue(sp). Saria sat on his bed with a small smile on her face. "Okay this has been happening to me just a little too often." She stood to her feet and walked up to him.

"Perhaps it's because you're just such an interesting person." She then tapped the panel on the wall and his door slid shut.

* * *

Sorry this was super short. I just didn't know when I'd be on the road again and wanted to get this out while I still could. Hope you're still enjoying it. Laters! 


	6. Every man for Her

Im sorry I was not able to respond to your reviews this time, but I promise I will with my next update.

Well here it is, my next chapter. I promise this one is much longer then the last. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six

Every man for her

Beast Boy once again slowly trudged his way down the hall toward his room after walking with Terra back to her own temporary dwelling. As he reached his door Starfire flew past him without taking note of his presence. He narrowed his eyes as he noticed that she had her face buried in her hands and she appeared to be crying her eyes out.

"Wonder what's wrong with her," he mumbled. He walked through his door and had a moment of deja vue (sp). Saria sat on his bed with a small smile on her face. "Okay this has been happening to me just a little too often." She stood to her feet and walked up to him.

"Perhaps it's because you're just such an interesting person." She then tapped the panel on the wall and his door slid shut.

--------

Raven meanwhile walked about her room going through a myriad of books and scrolls. As she looked her furrowed brow only grew more and more aggravated at the futility of her search.

"I know I've heard that name somewhere," she mumbled to herself. As she thumbed through paged after page she sporadically mouthed; "Mar-Saria Forr…Forr….Saria….Mar Forr…..ARRGGGHHH!" She threw her last book aside and it blew up with a puff of black energy. Raven noticed her mistake and took several deep breaths. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Azerath Metrion Zinthos…" Realizing her outburst Raven began chanting in an attempt to quiet her chaotic powers back down. 'That's it Raven, we don't want to melt another room.' She opened her eyes. "Azerath Metrio-" She stopped in mid chant when something caught her eye. She bent down to the ruined remnants of her discarded book and brushed them away. Beneath them was a book she had not even thought of looking through. Its title read; Mythologies of the Ancient World. Her curiosity peaking Raven picked up the hard cover book and began skimming through the pages until she reached a certain picture. Her eyes widened and she was instantly back at her desk reading until she could read no more.

* * *

SARIA'S ROOM……………..

Saria stood before her dresser staring at three picture frames. In each one there was a picture of Starfire, Raven, and Terra. She passes her hand along each photo as if trying to absorb their pure essence. She narrowed her eyes once her hand had once again settled over Starfire. 'Perhaps she would prove to be the one.' Her door opened and Cyborg walked in.

"You sent for me Mistress." She closed her eyes and tilted her head somewhat.

"I want your advice."

"What sort of advice," he asked. She stepped aside and gestured to the three photographs.

"Well to begin with, I find these three friends of yours to be quite interesting." Cyborg eyed each of them. "For instance; Raven was born out of conception from an incarnation of evil am I right?"

"Yes, of course you are."

"Of course I am," she repeated. "Anyway, the reason for that was so that her demonic father could use her as a gateway to get onto this world's plane of existence. Very intriguing." She then bit her lip and placed a hand over Starfire's smiling picture. "Starfire, she is an alien princess from what planet was it….?"

"Tamaran," answered Cyborg.

"Right Tamaran, she was then called on account of an arranged marriage declared by Tamaran's empress. Robin however refused to believe that the betrothal was genuine." Cyborg smirked.

"Yeah, Rob's pretty head of heels for her." Saria looked up and slowly turned to Cyborg.

"He's what?"

"Head over heels, he's nuts in love with her. Anyone with half a brain can see it." She walked up to him and her eyes gave off a soft purple glow, as they did so the circles on Cyborg's neck did also. He then gasped and bowed his head.

"He, like you, Beast Boy, and any man fortunate enough to cross my path love me and only me. Do you understand submissive?" Cyborg looked up at her with a half open mouth and dropping eyelids.

"Perfectly…"

"Perfectly _what?_"

"Perfectly, mistress." Satisfied Saria moved back over to the dresser and Cyborg rose back up to his feet.

"Now as I was saying; this last one fascinates me the most. The one called Terra; you discovered her as a wandering do-gooder. The only problem was that no matter what good she tried to do she would loose control of her earth oriented powers, and would soon after be rejected." Cyborg nodded as she spoke, as if to confirm what she said was true. "You took her in, and soon after her initiation into your team she betrayed you. More accurately she had been working against you for quite some time; it only became apparent later on."

"That sounds about right," said Cyborg.

"Yes, now later, when you trust Terra just as little as when you last saw her…you take her back into your home without worry of feeling betrayal again. Why?"

"She's only here for two days; she has to go back to Arkham to tomorrow."

"That's all well in good, but why do you trust her." He shook his head.

"I don't. But BB does. He can be a bit of knuckle head most of the time but when it comes to Terra, he's serious. And if he thinks she's getting better, then that's good enough for me." Saria nodded her head.

"I see. Who out of the three then would you believe best to serve me and my needs. I do not believe Raven would suffice even if I was interested in her. Her powers make her just a little out of my reach. Which of these two do you suggest then?" She gestured back and forth between Starfire and Terra. Cyborg shifted his gaze between each photo, determined to give his mistress everything she needed. He then sighed and hung his head in slight shame.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't tell. You should keep them both in mind. Again I am truly sorry I could be of any use to you mistress." She put on a mock puppy dog face and laid a hand on his cheek.

"Oh your just sooo sweet," she purred. He gave her a timid smile. "But I have a feeling we may need to keep our wits about us around these three; inform Robin and Beast Boy." She gave him a light kiss and he backed his way out of her room. Saria glanced back at the two candidates and shook her head. 'Which one of you shall it be?'

--------

Terra flipped through a sports magazine she had received in the mail a few weeks ago from Beast Boy and Cyborg. She finally got through reading every article for the hundredth time and then set it aside. She walked up to her wall comm. and dialed up Beast Boy's room.

"Hey BB you there?" She didn't get an answer though she heard a soft muttering in the background. "Beast Boy are you alright?" Once more her message was completely ignored. Feeling worry well up in her stomach Terra left the confines of her room unauthorized and began swiftly making her way down the hall to Beast Boy's room. She reached his door and gave it a few quick knocks. "Beast Boy…"

"Hmmm?" Her eyes widened at the sound of his voice.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be okay?" She shrugged.

"I don't know, you just didn't answer me a second ago…I thought you might need help." She felt her ace getting red. A silence replaced Beast Boy's voice. "Beast Boy can I come in?"

"Sure, please come in." Terra walked in and immediately let out a loud gasp. Beast Boy was kneeling on the floor staring up at what appeared to be a large mural of their visitor. She re-opened her eyes wanting to make herself believe what she was seeing was a hallucination.

"Beast Boy…what the heck is this-"

"Isn't she just……breathtaking?" Terra's gaze snapped to Beast Boy's nonchalantly smiling face. When had he ever used words like that before?

"Beast Boy you know you're sitting there worshiping a picture right?" He glanced over at her and looked at her as if she had said the stupidest thing.

"She sees me, she sees all, and she loves me. Just like I love her." Terra gulped.

"Okay, this is just wrong. I mean, I've seen and done some pretty bad things but this…this is just not right. Beast Boy get up right now." She took hold of his arm and tried to pry him up off the floor. He tore away from her grasp and knelt back down. "I'm serious Beast Boy, GET UP!" He then shot an angry look at her.

"How dare you! How dare you be so condescending in her presence. Get out! Get out right now!" He then turned back to the large portrait and thought nothing more of the girl next to him. Terra gazed down at him with confusion, anger, and worry. With a moments more of hesitation she promptly left his room while hearing him say as she left; "Don't worry mistress; she won't speak so blasphemously again." Terra bolted down the hall to the only person she knew might be able to shed some light on the subject. She knew it was crazy, but so was what she just saw. She stopped before Raven's door and was just about to knock when the door flew open. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Now Raven, I know we don't get along with each other all that much but-"

"Shut up and get in," said Raven. She grabbed hold of Terra's shirt and yanked her inside her room. Raven took a quick look down both ends of the hall and closed her door behind her.

"Raven what's going on here-"

"Were you followed," asked Raven abruptly.

"What?"

"Just answer the question Terra; were you followed?" The haired girl shook her head.

"No. At least I don't think so." Raven looked only mildly satisfied.

"Fine, I guess that will have to do." She walked past her and began sifting through her books once again.

"Umm Raven?"

"What?" She answered without looking up from her task.

"Well, taking me in your room again…does this mean you, oh I don't know, trust me again?" This time Raven did look away from her piles of books to see a somewhat hopeful face staring back at her. With a shake of her head Raven looked away.

"You've only been here two days. You'll always only be here for two days." Terra nodded with disappointment.

"Yeah, I know." Raven finally retrieved the last of her wanted items and took a look around her room.

"Alright, we're missing someone though. Wait here. And don't touch anything," she added with a dark glare. Terra gave her a short nod. Raven moved to the center of her room and was about to 'leave' when she looked back at Terra. "Not a thing do you understand?" Terra threw up her hands.

"Yes! I understand Raven, if you come back and bit of dust is out of place, God forbid, please feel free to throw me out the window." Raven narrowed her gaze at Terra's sarcasm then encased herself in a field of black energy and phased through the floor.

--------

Raven rematerialized through the floor of a fellow Titan's room. She took a good look around and saw a covered up lump on Starfire's bed. She walked over and upon pulling away the sheets found Starfire curled up in a ball, sound asleep. She was hesitant at first to move or even wake her, noting that the small stains on her face indicated that she had cried herself to sleep. With a small nudge she heard the Tamaranian moan and soon saw her stir from side to side. She then peeked open her eyes and at once sat up with a hopeful smile on her face. She saw Raven and hr smile faded.

"Sorry if you don't really want to see me," said Raven. Starfire shook her head.

"Forgive me Raven. I had been dreaming; of Robin telling me that what he said was all a mistake. When I awoke I was hopeful that perchance though it was not real perhaps the real Robin had indeed come to tell me everything was all right. But, as it is, it was only a dream." Raven lowered her hood.

"Starfire…" She buried her head in her friends shoulder and began silently crying once more. Raven patted her head then stared off with a curious look. "What exactly did he say to you?"

"Oh I do not wish to relive it."  
"Please Star; the slightest detail may be important." She straightened herself up and after wiping her eyes thought back to when she met Robin in the hall.

_Starfire wandered about the halls seeking a particular Titan. She looked about down each empty passageway._

_"Robin, Robin…" She called out his name hoping to hear a response. With a sigh she walked past a corner then flew back to it as she spotted Robin walking down that very path. She smiled and glided up to him. "Robin, I am glad to have finally found you." He turned his head._

_"Starfire," he replied. "What is it?" Only half noticing his small change she touched down on the floor and nodded._

_"I am curious as to when we shall be going on the lunch date?"  
"Lunch date?"_

_"Yes, as you recall we were to have lunch after tending to your medicinal appointment." Robin remained silent. "I am unable to decide on an eatery?" Robin looked away for a moment. Starfire cast an anxious look to him. "Do you not remember?"_

_"Starfire we need to talk." The innocent Tamaranian, not recognizing the sign, laced her hands together with apprehension._

_"About what Robin?" He drew a little closer._

_"About this thing you seem to think we have." Starfire's mouth parted slightly._

_"I do not understand, are you referring to our loving relationship?" Robin looked away slightly then glanced back at her._

_"You see that's exactly what I'm talking about. For some reason you assume that you and I have become some kind of object or couple or something." Starfire couldn't believe what she was hearing._

_"B-But is that not what we have come to understand about each other. Through the adversity of my ordeal with Slade's virus we came to the realization that we both felt immense love for one another. Robin why do you now say such things?" Robin looked only a little remorseful for what he knew was coming._

_"Starfire even if we were for a while, I've come to understand something else. That for the longest time my attention has been in the wrong place. I have finally found my lot in life. I know it seemed and felt like we had something going on, but in reality that was all just an illusion. I really only have one love in my life." Starfire felt a growing pain in her chest._

_"What are you saying," she asked already on the verge of tears. He sighed and turned his back to her._

_"I'm sorry Star, but I just don't love you. And I now I realize that I never did." If he had turned he would have seen a number of things. One; Starfire's face showing an assortment of expressions. Two; Starfire stunned face quickly progressing to a sobbing morose. And three; he would have seen her bury her face in her hands, slowly turn in the air and glide away as fast as she could. Without another thought of the matter Robin let out another faint sigh and continued on his way._

"Perhaps it would have been for the better if Slade's pathogen had simply killed me before Robin could defeat him."

For all her attempts to suppress as much emotion as possible Raven was forced to feel extreme pity for Starfire. It was a fact that it was not too hard to hurt the poor Tamaranians feelings. And it looks like this time Robin took no prisoners. 'NO! Wait! This wasn't Robin's doing at all,' Raven's mind told her.

"H-He said he had only one true love in his life," sputtered Starfire. Raven quickly took her shoulders.

"Starfire, what if I told you that something was actually very wrong with Robin?" Starfire stopped sobbing.

"I beg your pardon?" With a smile and nod Raven gestured Starfire to follow her.

"Come with me, there's something I need to show you." Raven walked to the center of her room and Starfire slowly joined her. She covered them both in her dark blue cape and they sank beneath the floor. They reappeared in Raven's room and they found Terra fiddling with something off to the side. She quickly stopped and backed away from it before Raven could take notice.

"Where you been I was beginning to think you had disappeared for good or something," asked Terra.

"I had to get Starfire," said Raven. "As much as I despise to admit this, it's going to take all three of us to put an end to what's been going on around here."

"But Raven, will we not require the aid of Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy?"

"That's my point Star, they can't help us. More because they won't." Starfire and Terra looked extremely confused. "Okay, have either of you noticed any of them acting strangely lately?" Terra put a finger to her lower lip thoughtfully.

"Well now that you mention I did just see Beast Boy bowing before the biggest freaking shrine I have ever seen in my life!" Starfire held onto her arm.

"I have indeed noticed something amiss with Robin's behavior." Raven was about to explain when she was suddenly cut off.

"And what's with Cyborg being a little less energetic then usual?"

"What do you mean Beast Boy has a 'shrine'," asked Starfire.

"Obviously they're all on drugs or something, because they're all acting pretty weird-"

"Would anyone else besides me like to know why," interjected Raven. The other two remained silent beckoning Raven to explain. She retrieved the mythology book she had found earlier and flipped to a marked page. "I knew I recognized her name. I thought I had heard it somewhere, but I really had read it in one of my books." She nodded to the small tome in her hands. "As it turns out our friend Saria has quite a history following her." She placed the book down for them to see. "I'm sure one of you will recognize this." It was picture of a man's neck with four perfect dots almost branded on it. Starfire's eyes widened.

"Oh! I believe I know what this is. This is the tattoo Robin referred to about the man we questioned at the police station." Raven nodded and picked the book back up.

"Exactly."

"So a tattooist did this to our boys," asked Terra. Raven shot Terra a reproachful look.

"Saria is actually a lot older than she looks; try about ten thousands years, give or take a millennia." Starfire and Terra's mouths hit the floor. Raven paged through the book some more until she found her next area. "Throughout this planet's history Saria has gone by a variety of names. Her first mentioning is in Egyptian mythology; where she's referred to as _Hathor_,the goddess of love and music who couldseduce any man she so pleased." Starfire folded her hands together.

"This all accounts for Robin's strange actions," she said more to herself.

"I would say so," said Raven. "She then pops up again in Greek literature, in which she has the name _Saria_ for the first time. Now undoubtedly the name Saria is actually a derivative of the word _Siren_. Now in Greek mythology the sirens were sea nymphs who would use their hypnotic-like signing to lure sailors to their deaths."

"Sheesh this girl has a hand in everything," said Terra.

"Moving onnn…." Terra rolled her eyes. Raven then uncovered a bit of old parchment. "It wasn't until the last two thousand years that she encountered the same ancient order that first imprisoned Trigon. From them she had the name _Mar Forr_; they deemed her a demoness and banished her to the stars. Though as she was being exiled she vowed, quite vehemently, to return and through the men of this world claim it as her own." She snapped the book shut and set it along with the parchment aside. Starfire shook her head.

"But I do not understand how Saria is able to seduce them, would they not be able to resist such temptation?"

"Normally yes they would. However Saria is not normal, other writings have described a type of pheromone that she developed at the height of her power. If we analyze it from a logical perspective, we would find that it contains things like; LSD, vaporized alcohol, hallucinogens, anesthetics, and a myriad of things in order to allow her to get close enough to seal them within her power."

"What do you mean," asked Terra.

"Those dots Starfire recognized; they're called the 'Sign of Forr'. She places her fingertips against any part of the victim's skin and sort of infuses them with her essence. It's through this process that they become completely obedient and submissive to her."

"Then, Robin has been stricken with the sign of Forr," asked Starfire hopefully.

"Not just Robin, but Cyborg and Beast Boy as well. And I would venture to guess **a lot** of other men in this city. The only thing that still puzzles me is how she's been able to live this long. Even a lesser demon has some sort of life span or limit to their powers."

"So how do we stop her," asked Terra. Raven crossed her arms.

"You provide us cover, while Starfire and I handle Saria."

"No Way! There's no way I'm going to let you take on this freaky girl by yourselves. You don't know what other abilities she could be packing."

"We can handle it. We just need you to sit tight here, watch the personnel locators and let us know if any of our boys are close by."

"But-"

"AH! The discussion is over."

"But Raven, perhaps it would be wise to-"

"Starfire we are better off doing it this way." Terra crossed her arms.

"Then you better just put me back in my cell, because unless I go with you I'm doing crap for you." The two glared at each other for a moment before Starfire stood between them.

"Perhaps we would have more success if we ceased to antagonize one another. Raven, there is a possibility that we may have to do battle with Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. I believe we shall need all the aid we can get." Raven looked past Starfire and glared once more at Terra.

"Fine! But she steps one toe out of line…"

"Yeah yeah I know Raven; you'll send me to some far off dimension or something. It's not like my little apartment in Arkham is any better."

The three of them moved swiftly and silently down the halls toward the common room.

"How do you she'll be there," asked Terra.

"It's the closest thing to a throne room," answered Raven. Terra considered her next question very carefully.

"How about taking this little pill out of my body?" Raven glanced back at her. "You know so I can use my powers again?"

"Its there for a reason," whispered Raven. They skipped along the next corridor with still no sign of the boys or Saria.

"But how can I help if I can't fight?"

"Improvise." Terra mimicked Raven behind her back and followed her and Starfire into the common room. They walked in and saw Saria sitting on the couch with her head laying back and her eyes shut. She appeared to be in a sort of meditative state. The three stopped in front of her. Starfire eyes glowed green and she charged her fists.

"Saria! Saria Forr!" The temptress's eyes opened and she picked her head up. "We have discovered you and your scheme." Saria eyed each of the,

"Yeah that's right we're on to you Cleopatra," said Terra. Raven then allowed a bit of energy to spark from her hands.

"Tell us how to change them back or else!" Saria merely eyed them with a straight face before uttering;

"Raptor meus lacuna." At once the three boys appeared out of nowhere and stood between Saria and their Titan colleagues. Starfire glowing fist began to shake.

"Robin…"

"That any way to treat a guest Star?" She swallowed.

"Yall need to stand down now," said Cyborg.

"Before we have to do something you'll regret later," added Beast Boy. Raven darted her eyes at each of their friends and saw the same mark on Cyborg's neck, Robin's arm, and Beast Boy's forehead.

"Friends you must 'snap out of it'! You must see her for who she really is.

"Mistress," they all said in unison. Starfire looked down at Saria to see a malicious grin spreading across her face. With an angered growl Starfire pelted toward Saria at full speed. At once all three boys blocked her path and shoved her backwards. She moved to get up but stopped as Robin held the tip of his staff at her neck. She gazed up at him pleadingly, but it appeared that his senses had been dulled just too much. Saria rose from the couch and bent down next to Starfire.

"Poor little girl, you have sinned greatly against your goddess. For this I am afraid you must suffer."

"I am already suffering. You are not a goddess; you are an evil and vile temptress!" She shot her eye beams and Saria fell onto her back. Robin pressed his staff down on her she began chocking. Cyborg and Beast Boy held Terra and Raven at bay. There was little they could do to attack Saria while risk seriously injuring the boys as well.

"STOP!" They all stopped moving at Saria's booming voice and she motioned for Robin to step aside. She walked up to Starfire and reached over her with her open hand. At once Starfire rose off the floor and hung in mid air. They all gaped at Saria's newly shown powers. "I only charm men; however I have been force to make some women do my bidding. She brought Starfire closer to her. "Listen very carefully; your Robin is no longer among the living. He is dead. He lives now only to serve me. As will every man on this planet!" She then threw Starfire all the way across the room and she hit the wall with a tremendous force that shook the tower. Saria took a deep breath to calm herself. "Remove them from my sight." They then led Raven, and Terra away while Cyborg carried Starfire over his shoulder. Saria settled back down on the couch and rubbed her shoulder that had been hit by Starfire.

"She has spirit, but she is not the one who will suit me. If and when the time comes; Terra will bow to my wishes."

* * *

There, that one was just a little longer for you. Please review and tell me what you think. If I've made a mistake or something's confusing, then tell me and I'll gladly clear it up. Hope your liking it. Laters! 


	7. The Anguish of Choice

**Kikofreako:** Well that's one of the reason's why Starfire is my favorite character. She just has the best personaillty.

**Bree-2006:** We could have a few other choice words for her, but, they just aren't appropriate.

**Foreverhopeful343:** You wouldn't believe it but I damn near fell asleep at the wheel. It was the scariest freaking thing in my life! I thought we were dead for sure. I'm not kidding, we almost went off the road. After I managed to pull off safley I begged Dad to just drive until we could stop for some coffee or somthing with tons of caffine. Man, that was nuts. And yes! I am making a third installment to my "Titan" series. Its going to be called 'The Titan Crusade', only I'm not going to start it until a friend of mine returns from vacation. I promised I wouldn't and a promise is a promise. :sigh: Oh well, it wont be long.

**kaliAnn:** Yup, even if that means just a few bruises here and there. Whatever it takes.

**Itxprincessxlala:** Oh yeah, you've said she's evil quite a few times. But hey, the more the merrier. And my move went great, thank you. I'm all settled in now and working three days a week and getting ready for college. They made me slap down almost two grand for my first bit of tuition. I was like "HOLY CRAP!" But I have to go to school to I forked it on over and watched it leave in slow motion. Damn, stupid counslers making me...GRrrrrrrrrrr! Sorry.

**Samanthe2121:** Well you can't hardly blame Robin for any of this, but you never know.

**April4rmH-town:** Yeah its hard to read this and not despise her. There is actuall mythology involved in this, I made up the name Mar-Saria Forr. Hathor however was the Egytian goddess of fertility, incense, and muisc-or-sex, drugs, and rock'n'roll. And the name Saria does sound like Siren, so I guess that worked.

**Anwen:** Shout as much asyou like,Lord knows I feel the exact same way somtimes.

**TTHPFan:** I'm saving up my responses for youfor when you get back from Florida, so, send me an e-mail or somthing.

**CherrySparklez:** I find historically based villians have alot interesting aspects. There really is no limit as to what you can come up with. And no you haven't said she needs to die enough, please say it a few more times.

**Story Weaver1:** Thanks, I actually worked on that part for a good two hours.

**Cottoncandyclouds:** You couldn't be closer to the truth.

I am very sincerly grateful for all your reviews, Hope you like this next chapter just as much. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven

The Anguish of Choice

They walked into common room and saw Saria sitting on the couch with her head laying back and her eyes shut. She appeared to be in a sort of meditative state. The three stopped in front of her. Starfire eyes glowed green and she charged her fists.

"Saria! Saria Forr!" The temptress's eyes opened and she picked her head up. "We have discovered you and your scheme." Saria eyed each of the,

"Yeah that's right we're on to you Cleopatra," said Terra. Raven then allowed a bit of energy to spark from her hands.

"Tell us how to change them back or else!" Saria merely eyed them with a straight face before uttering;

"Raptor meus lacuna." At once the three boys appeared out of nowhere and stood between Saria and their Titan colleagues. Starfire glowing fist began to shake.

"Robin…"

"That any way to treat a guest Star?" She swallowed.

"Yall need to stand down now," said Cyborg.

"Before we have to do something you'll regret later," added Beast Boy. Raven darted her eyes at each of their friends and saw the same mark on Cyborg's neck, Robin's arm, and Beast Boy's forehead.

"Friends you must 'snap out of it'! You must see her for who she really is.

"Mistress," they all said in unison. Starfire looked down at Saria to see a malicious grin spreading across her face. With an angered growl Starfire pelted toward Saria at full speed. At once all three boys blocked her path and shoved her backwards. She moved to get up but stopped as Robin held the tip of his staff at her neck. She gazed up at him pleadingly, but it appeared that his senses had been dulled just too much. Saria rose from the couch and bent down next to Starfire.

"Poor little girl, you have sinned greatly against your goddess. For this I am afraid you must suffer."

"I am already suffering. You are not a goddess; you are an evil and vile temptress!" She shot her eye beams and Saria fell onto her back. Robin pressed his staff down on her she began chocking. Cyborg and Beast Boy held Terra and Raven at bay. There was little they could do to attack Saria while risk seriously injuring the boys as well.

"STOP!" They all stopped moving at Saria's booming voice and she motioned for Robin to step aside. She walked up to Starfire and reached over her with her open hand. At once Starfire rose off the floor and hung in mid air. They all gaped at Saria's newly shown powers. "I only charm men; however I have been force to make some women do my bidding. She brought Starfire closer to her. "Listen very carefully; your Robin is no longer among the living. He is dead. He lives now only to serve me. As will every man on this planet!" She then threw Starfire all the way across the room and she hit the wall with a tremendous force that shook the tower. Saria took a deep breath to calm herself. "Remove them from my sight." They then led Raven, and Terra away while Cyborg carried Starfire over his shoulder. Saria settled back down on the couch and rubbed her shoulder that had been hit by Starfire.

"She has spirit, but she is not the one who will suit me. If and when the time comes; Terra will bow to my wishes. Robin." Robin handed Raven off to gorilla Beast Boy and he carried on without him. He stood before Saria and awaited her next instructions. "I demand that later you will bring Starfire and Raven before me to be executed for their impudence." Robin looked around nervously. Saria finally noticed his anxious face. "What?"

"Starfire and Raven do deserve to be punished mistress but they don't really understand what their doing, they don't know any better. Please show them mercy." Saria curled her lip.

"They deserve no mercy from us; they shall make atonement with their deaths." Robin shifted around uneasily. 'Something just isn't right.'

--------

The three girls had been shoved into the small bring below the tower and they seated themselves in various spots of the small cell. Since they had returned from other various missions they had been able to adapt their tower with other forms of technology. Their latest edition was a powerful force field which replaced the cell door, and a dampening generator to nullify a prisoner's special traits. Terra stood before the invisible shield and prodded it with her finger. She winced and drew it back as an electric current coursed through her.

"You know, every time I end up in a place like this I can't help but get the feeling that something really bad is about to happen."

"My we are perceptive," sipped Raven.

"Alright Raven I have really had enough," said Terra. The two faced each other with little more than a few inches separating them. They then both felt a hand on their shoulders.

"Please…" They both turned their heads and saw Starfire trying to calm the boiling point between them. "Do not do battle with one another. It is dreadful enough that we must fight Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. I ask you to forget your confrontations for the moment so we may overcome this ordeal." Terra shot Raven a look and skulked off to another corner.

"It's not really my fault Raven wont give me one little chance if only to put a stop this new girl who seems to have the boys following her around like she a piece of meat hanging out of her back pocket." Raven pushed past Starfire.

"And why should I give you a chance!" The blonde haired girl kept her back to Raven. "Every time you get _a chance_ you always end up making more trouble for all of us, and especially Beast Boy." Terra spun around.

"Don't bring him into this; this is only going on between me and you!"

"YOU AND ME," corrected Starfire. They both silenced and stared at her. Starfire sent them both a pleading look. "Please, please do not do this. Terra you need not provoke Raven at this time, and Raven, I believe we will need all the aid we can get at the moment."

"But Starfire-"

"Raven if we are to defeat Saria we must first break her control over the boys. And I am most saddened to say that we may very well have to fight our friends to bring them back. Whether we want to accept it or not we need Terra's help. And that means removing the node from her." Saying that Raven was uncomfortable with the idea was a huge understatement. She showed Terra a rueful gaze then turned back to Starfire.

"Alright, but the second she does anything…" She made sure Terra heard each word perfectly. "I won't hesitate." Terra thought for a small moment then nodded her head in agreement.

"Now we must focus on a way of freeing ourselves and how to free Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy."

"I've been thinking about that," said Raven. "Saria's pheromones and mark basically dull the brain by reducing the electrical impulses that normally occur every few milliseconds. A small electric shock should snap em' out of it."

"Perhaps my starbolts could be effective in delivering-"

"I'm afraid not Star, your starbolts pack too much of a punch. You do more damage than help," said Raven.

"Then we find the nearest light socket?" Asked Terra.

"No, I seem to remember Cyborg going on and on about some kind of new stunning weapon he had just finished a few weeks ago. I'm pretty sure that would do the job." Starfire asked;

"And this weapon will free them from the mark yes?" Raven took a moment to think then nodded.

"It should."

"Very well, then we must free ourselves-" She stopped when they noticed someone joining their presence. Saria walked up to the invisible shield and eyed each of them with relish.

"Well its Saria; goddess of the sluts," said Terra. The malevolent girl stared at her. "Come to punish us for our insolence, right?"

"Of course, mal-discipline cannot go overlooked." Starfire took Raven's place before Saria.

"You are not a goddess; you are nothing but a conniving and evil zobnark. You will return our friends to normal and whomever else you have touched." Saria seemed on the verge of loosing her head out of pure laughter.

"I understand you're jealously. It is hard to see the one you love finally see the truth about his feelings for another."

"His feelings for you are just artificial," spat Raven. "Just like everyone you've ever seduced." Saria threw her hands forward and all three girls flew against the wall. Saria walked inside the cell and bent down next to Raven's face.

"At least I can feel without destroying him." Raven opened her mouth to respond but fell short. Saria then settled before Starfire's face. The Tamaranian stared deep into her eyes. Though they had little effect on her Starfire could not but be aware of their power.

"That's right little Star, gaze into the eyes of the one who will ultimately be your mistress. Though the ability to control a female is beyond my powers, it is however not beyond my knowledge." Starfire swallowed, unable to tear her gaze away.

"You do not frighten me." Saria smiled wickedly.

"If you are not afraid now, you will be." She took a firm hold of her chin making her still keep her stare with her. "Sooner or later I always win over the one's I need. Forget about Robin, he's mine. There can be only one goddess of love." She roughly let go of her face and left them. Starfire's head rolled back and she began rubbing her eyes.

"Starfire…" Raven helped her back up. "Are you okay?" Starfire shook her head and rubbed her eyes once more.

"I believe so. Saria is not without her surprises," she said watching after her. "I could indeed feel myself being drawn in by her stare."

"Alright I think we should really find a way out of here," said Terra.

"We don't have to; we just need to wait for one of our boys." Both Starfire and Terra sent Raven curious glances.

--------

A few minuets later Robin appeared and disengaged the field baring them from the outside. He held his staff by his side and sighed with a hint of remorse.

"Come with me," he said saddly. They all filed out past Robin who took up position behind them. They all began walking out single file when Starfire cleared her throat.

"Robin..."

"I'm sorry Starfire, I can't talk to you."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry I just can't." They passed by Cyborg's room and the three girls mentally prepared for their next move.

"Well we're sorry too Robin," said Raven. Before Robin could make an inquirery Terra spun around and shoved him backward. Robin's backward tumble allowed them all the time they needed to jump into Cyborg's room and lock hte door on thier way in. Starfire then quickly zapped hte lock with a small starbolt.

"That will only hinder Robin for so long."

"I know Star, we just need to find it...I know it's around here somewhere." Terra scratched the back of her head and eyed each of the corners of Cyborg's dwelling.

"If I were a newly built stunner where would I hide?" She then trained her eyes to the inclined metal table on which Cyborg slept. She reached behind it and pulled somthing attached the back. After getting the attention of Starfire and Raven Terra held out the small stunner. Raven took it and eyed Terra with an arched brow.

"How'd you know where to find it?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Its where I'd put it." They then heard a small bang from the door and Raven quickly stuffed away the weapon. Robin then burst on through Cyborg's door and seemed a little aggrivated.

"Alright, I don't really want to hurt any of you. But if you don't come quietly then I'm afraid it just might get a little messy." Starfire held her hands to her chest and stepped forward.

"Robin, you do not belong with Saria. She has intoxicated your mind with false notions of affection, she has done so to Cyborg and Beast Boy as well. Please come back to us." Robin glanced around uneasily. He then looked up at her with a shaking head.

"But, I've always been in her service. I can't just-"

"You sure as hell can Robin," interjected Raven. "Look your going to have to make a choice. I'll even make it easy for you; Starfire or Saria. Make up your mind."

"She's right my love." Robin turned his head quickly and Saria, Cyborg, and Beast Boy standing out in the hall. "But I think we all know just what you will say. Don't we?" She smiled 'sweetly' at him and Robin began moving toward Saria.

"NO Robin! I cared for you not long ago, you must remember." Robin looked back at Starfire. After taking a good look at her big emerald eyes he smiled softly.

"I do remember." Robin then felt himself being turned around to face the one he had been made to serve.

"She lies!" Saria's narrowing eyes turned a shade of purple. Robin winced slightl yand craddled the spot on his arm where he bore her mark. "She is merely trying to poison you against us love."

"She is the deceitful one," pleaded Starfire. She took Robin's right arm and began tugging him toward her. It wasn't but a second however when Saria took his left and began attempting to pull him back toward her. Raven and Terra glanced at each other uneasily. Starfire looked past Robin at the girl on his other side. "You will let go of him now please!"

"I don't think so, I stole him fair and square!" As Robin began to get tugged back and forth he finally made up his mind and pulled his arm away from...

* * *

It is sooo freaking late! I've had to backspace so many times I've set a new world record. Don't be anrgy I'll update as soon as I can. It's jsut not as easy for me anymore. 


	8. Awakening

I know I haven't updated in a while so I decided to make up for it I would update and start up my newest story all at the same time. Anyone who's interested in the other one, I hope it starts out okay. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Eight

Awakening

As Robin began to get pulled back and forth he caught sight of Starfire's large emerald eyes and in the next instant pulled his arm away from the temptress herself. He and Starfire fell backward from the momentum leaving a stunned and angered look on Saria's face. Starfire helped them both to their feet while Robin rubbed the side of his head. He then shook his noggin and focused on the girl before them.

"Now I remember you. You're that girl who kept violating my personal space." Saria sent him a goaded look and began backing away slightly. "You're no goddess, your just some crazy slut!" She gritted her teeth. Her eyes gave off a stronger glow then usual.

"I AM YOUR GODDESS!" He bent low with a wincing gasp while gripping his branded forearm. Starfire knelt down beside him and held his shoulders.

"You can defeat it Robin." Saria snickered.

"Just look at him, he may have freed himself from my allure…but he is far from being free of my power. And now we're going to prove it. Aren't we Robin?" Starfire cast a fearful glance at Robin. He looked up at Saria trying to take deep breaths.

"Leave us a-alone!" She smiled.

"Arm yourself." Robin felt his hand reach for his staff, the next thing he knew he had extended it and stood ready. He mouthed 'no!' which only made her mad smile grow. "Now face her." Starfire, Raven, and Terra watched Robin turned to them against his will. He shot Starfire a terrified look. "Very good; on the count of three you will not stop until you have beaten the last breath out of her body." He closed his eyes in dread. "1…2."

"Starfire…RUN!" She shook her head, reached behind Raven's cape and pointed the small stunner at Robin. He and Saria locked eyes on it. She sniffled and ducked her head before readying the device.

"Oh Robin, forgive me." The small gun issued a soft chirping noise before discharging a short burst of electricity. Robin yelped in pain before falling to the floor unconscious. Saria watched her mark on his arm slowly vanish before it was gone completely. Her head snapped up at the three girls and she bounded outside the room.

"We're leaving," she whispered to Cyborg and Beast Boy. Cyborg quickly shut the emergency door trapping the girls inside with the knocked out Robin. Terra ran up and pounded her fists against the steel slab before her.

"They're getting away!"

"Yeah right," snipped Raven. She covered them all in her black shroud of energy and they sank beneath the floor.

Outside Cyborg and Beast Boy escorted the young girl into the T-Car. Cyborg opened the back seat door and held it open for her.

"Your city's center of rule, now." He nodded and after she had seated herself he sat down behind the wheel. Beast Boy was mere inches from reaching the car when he heard a small chirping noise and a short burst of energy struck him in the back. He gritted his teeth and fell flat on his stomach. Saria saw Starfire flying ever more closely to them. "Drive." The tires on the T-Car switched into their hover mode and Cyborg piloted them across the water. Starfire began continuing her pursuit when she heard Raven below her.

"Starfire!" The red haired alien stopped and looked down at her friend. "We'll have to go after them later. For now I think we should just see to Robin and Beast Boy." Starfire glided down beside Raven and cast a mean glare off in the distance.

"Very well, however I strongly recommend we make apprehending Saria our top priority." Raven looked thoughtful and nodded.

"I agree, but first things first." And they walked together back inside.

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER…………..

On a bed in sickbay Beast Boy scrunched up his eyes then blurrily opened them. He was met with a dimly lit room and the periodic beeping of monitoring equipment. After he managed to get a full note of his surroundings he glanced to his left and saw Robin coming to just then as well.

"Robin, dude are you okay?" He groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Not bad, considering this has got to be the worst migraine I've ever had." He rubbed out his eyes trying to refocus them. "How long has it been since we were out?" Beast Boy shrugged.

"Beats me, the last thing I remember was being zapped by something. Then I woke up here with you." All of a sudden the events that had followed up to him getting 'the zap' came flooding back to him. "Robin?"

"What?"

"Do you feel as incredibly awkward about all this as I do?" Robin moved his jaw around slightly.

"To say the least. Oh man I didn't even see it coming. She and Cyborg came into my room and…I should known something was up when…oh hell I don't know what to think." Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm not completely sure what I may have said to either Raven or Terra. I mean I don't go out with either of them and I just know I'm in trouble."

"In trouble for what Beast Boy," asked Robin. "We were victims here as much as they were. They can't possibly be angry with us for anything." Beast Boy sent him a cynical roll of the eyes. "In any case I don't think you should worry about it. What you might have said really is nothing compared to what I know I said to Starfire." Beast Boy looked over at him.

"Why? What did you say?" Robin opened his mouth to answer but he stopped himself. He finally put on a look that screamed shame.

"I made her cry Beast Boy. I made her cry good, long and hard. Let's just leave it at that okay?" He nodded nervously.

"Sure no problem."

"Goody." They then heard the voices of the three girls they had just been discussing. As they drew nearer Robin and Beast Boy both held their breaths from a bit of anxiety. Within moments of being alerted to their impending entry Starfire, Raven, and Terra walked in. They all stood shoulder to shoulder. Raven fixed her gaze on the two boys and lowered her hood.

"How are you feeling?"

"Uhh…" Robin and Beast Boy glanced at each other. "Fine."

"Yeah were good," said Beast Boy with a swallow. Beast Boy looked back at both Raven and Terra whom had been eyeing Beast Boy a little musingly. "So, how are you guys?" Raven and Terra both turned and promptly left sickbay. Beast Boy bit his lip and let himself fall back onto his pillow. "Not cool." Robin watched them leave then jumped off his bed and walked up to Starfire.

"Starfire, I'm glad you're alright." He moved closer to her but she backed up slightly. "Starfire?" She avoided his gaze and eyed only the floor.

"I am glad you are fine as well you should rest." Without another word Starfire turned on her heel and left the medical facility.

"Starfire," called Robin. "Starfire wait." She disappeared and the sliding doors closed with a definitive snap. Robin stood there for a moment then twisted his face in dread. This was something he should have seen coming. He turned back to Beast Boy and pointed to him. "The next time I doubt that instinct of yours, please smack me." Beast Boy grinned slightly and stood up off his bed.

"So how long do you think they can stay mad at us," asked Beast Boy glumly. Robin shrugged his shoulders and sat down by the window. He put his face in his hands and let out a long sigh.

"I don't know, but I do remember Starfire telling me that Tamaranian years are much longer then earthen years; **Much Longer**." The two boys then sat in silence wondering how either of them were going to possibly save themselves from this one.

* * *

CITYHALL…………….

Saria pounded her fist into a table and it broke into splinters. She raised another and pitched it clear across the large meeting room.

"WRETCHED ALIEN!" Her eyes glowed with pure malice. She turned to Cyborg and the dozens of other men now under her control. "I want them found! I want them all found, Robin and Beast Boy brought back to me. It does not concern me what you do. Raise this city to the ground if you must, but I want them all here by sundown is that understood!"

"Yes Mistress," they answered in unison. She calmed herself slightly.

"Then don't just stand there like mindless drones…_get to it!_" They all began filing out of the room. "Cyborg…" He stopped and looked back at her. "Please remain." He walked back up to her and got down on his knee.

"Do you need something else mistress," he asked politely.

"Just an understanding." Cyborg looked at little puzzled.

"I don't follow you." She walked up to him and caressed his cheek.

"I need to know if you are willing to do as I say to the letter." Cyborg looked as though he had just been asked whether he liked meat or not.

"Of course, why would I not." An older man strode up to Saria and happily gave her a layout of the entire city. He remained at her side eager for even just a little bit of her gratitude. He was rewarded with her silence toward him. Saria re-fixed her gaze on Cyborg.

"When we find your friends I will help Robin and Beast Boy remember the bliss that only I can bring. The other three however wish to destroy us; you shall therefore take no chances and eliminate them." Cyborg face fell somewhat. Saria noticed it immediately and narrowed her eyes. "Do you have some kind of problem with my command?" Cyborg stood up.

"Can I talk to you alone?" She hesitated for a moment then handed the other man the many pieces of paper and followed Cyborg to a more secluded area. Once he was sure they were out of earshot he looked down at her. "Locking them up is one thing, killing them all-"

"We will do what we must in order to endure the survival of our love." Cyborg halted his words and sighed. "You are wrong to call them your friends. They truly do not have your interests at heart. They are like all the other girls of this world; scheming, conniving, adulteresses." He shook his head.

"No my friends aren't like that," said Cyborg trying to stick up for the three girls. Saria quickly embraced Cyborg letting him take in her mind numbing scent.

"Believe me my love, I and I alone know what's best for you. I know what's best for all of you. Do you believe me?" It took Cyborg a moment to process the words she just used.

"Y-Yes, yes I do." Saria pulled away with a smile and bestow on him a small kiss.

"I know you do."

* * *

BACK AT TITANS TOWER…………

Starfire sat on her bed in her room. Three times in the last hour Robin had come by to try and gain entry. And three times in the last hour Starfire had denied him his request and turned him away. The timid alien girl sat staring out the window. 'Why do I feel this way? I love him.' She frowned from not being able to decipher her own emotions. She could not understand why she felt even the slightest bit of anger toward him at that moment. She had attempted to discuss it with either Raven or Terra but both refused to go into the subject. A light knocking on her door startled her out of her thoughts.

"Who is there," she asked knowing good and well who it was.

"Please Star I just want to talk to you," came Robin's voice. Starfire once again closed her eyes and without knowing why she answered.

"I am in need of the space Robin, please go away." The small thud she now heard indicated that Robin had beaten his head against it.

"Starfire…I'm sorry." She sighed and walked over to her entryway. She stood before it holding her arm. Then she reached over to the small panel beside it and locked her door. Outside Robin heard the small beep and walked away while hanging his head. Starfire held a picture of Robin that she usually kept on her nightstand. Holding it to her chest she slid down to the floor against her door and let a tear escape her. 'Why do I feel this way? I love him. Don't I?'

* * *

Sorry that took so freaking long to get out. But a storm fried my cousin's modem and I lost the internet until school started for me. Anyway now I'm back in business and I hope your still liking it. Laters! 


	9. A Queen Dethroned

I am very sorry I can't really respond to reviews right now, but I will say this; thank you all very much for reading and revewing. I just started college out of State and away from my family, and for a while I've been feeling kinda lonley. So I just wanted to thank all yall for making that a little easier. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Nine

A Queen Dethroned

Starfire sat on her bed in her room. Three times in the last hour Robin had come by to try and gain entry. And three times in the last hour Starfire had denied him his request and turned him away. The timid alien girl sat staring out the window. 'Why do I feel this way? I love him.' She frowned from not being able to decipher her own emotions. She could not understand why she felt even the slightest bit of anger toward him at that moment. She had attempted to discuss it with either Raven or Terra but both refused to go into the subject. A light knocking on her door startled her out of her thoughts.

"Who is there," she asked knowing good and well who it was.

"Please Star I just want to talk to you," came Robin's voice. Starfire once again closed her eyes and without knowing why she answered.

"I am in need of the space Robin, please go away." The small thud she now heard indicated that Robin had beaten his head against it.

"Starfire…I'm sorry." She sighed and walked over to her entryway. She stood before it holding her arm. Then she reached over to the small panel beside it and locked her door. Outside Robin heard the small beep and walked away while hanging his head. Starfire held a picture of Robin that she usually kept on her nightstand. Holding it to her chest she slid down to the floor against her door and let a tear escape her. 'Why do I feel this way? I love him. Don't I?'

"Of course I do!" She shouted to herself. She clasped a hand to her mouth and stood still for a moment. In the next second she bounded through her door and began sprinting down the hall. She quickly caught sight of Robin as he slouched his way back to his room. He vaguely heard the air behind him shift and he turned just in time to see Starfire collide with him. They collapsed to the floor Robin lying flat on his back with Starfire on top of him. He gawked at her stupidly while she began thinking of the right words to say. "Robin I wish to-" Robin silenced her.

"Starfire, if I were you I wouldn't feel any different. I would feel betrayed."

"But you were not yourself, you were as they say 'wooed by a pretty face'." Robin looked off to the side then stared back at her.

"Saria is pretty, but I like to think there's a difference between hot and beautiful. She's hot yeah, but you're beautiful…not just on the outside but especially on the inside. You're the only one I love and will ever love." Starfire smiled angelically while Robin ran a hand through her hair.

"Comfortable?" Starfire jumped off of Robin and he scrambled to his feet. Terra stood leaning against the wall with an amused smile on her face. "No don't mind me I was just leaving." Starfire quickly glided away with the inability to show any more redness in the face. Robin dusted some imaginary dust off himself and shuffled past Terra muttering…

"Not funny." He left her alone in the hallway and she smiled in retrospect. She could remember the day she first met the Titans she could tell something was up between Robin and Starfire. Whether even they realized it or not was a totally different issue. Her mind then drifted to when she was with Beast Boy, for however short a time it was. Terra then began to consider; if she had rejoined the Titans under false pretenses could her feelings and relationship with Beast Boy be false as well? Is Raven the one he is supposed to be with? If I learned my lesson the last time I betrayed them why did I do it again a few months ago? The questions raced through her head like drag racers on the final stretch. Whatever the answer was, Terra was sure the outcome of Saria's time here would help reveal it.

--------

Not too later Raven gathered everyone in the common room with what appeared to an update on the statuesque. Raven flicked on the giant TV screen.

"Sweet! Just in time for 'Monster Garage'," exclaimed Beast Boy. Raven looked at him aversely.

"Not really. I was looking around for any possible news on strange girls accompanied by a half man half machine and this came up." She started up a recorded news cast. The male reporter smiled into the camera and began his broadcast.

"Good afternoon Jump City. I'm Mark Hearsay and I'm pleased to introduce our new queen and goddess; Mar-Saria Forr." The camera zoomed out and Saria was seated next to him. Their jaws hit the floor. "So tell us Saria, how exactly do want us to start serving your every whim?" She pretended to give it some thought then snapped her fingers.

"I'm glad you asked me that slave Mark. You see there are three females roaming about the city at this very moment, and I am saddened to say they have done me a great evil." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "They stole two of my loves from me, and now I fear they wish to harm me." Mark shook his head.

"Ohh tsk tsk tsk, that's terrible news Mistress. Please tell us if there's any way we can humbly be of service to you, any way at all."

"Well…" She turned to the camera now speaking directly to her audience. "You can search the city from top to bottom until you have found these three girls and have them brought before me!" As she spoke the pictures of Starfire, Raven, and Terra appeared in the upper right corner of the screen. Mark nodded with an enthusiastic smile.

"Well folks you heard our goddess, time to get on out there and find them while the weathers still good." The screen then popped to a renowned auto parts dealer. "This message has been brought to you by Midas, trust the Midas touch."

-Click- Raven switched off the TV.

"I like that girl less and less every time she says something," said Terra.

"There are about ten thousand men in Jump City, she's got the makings of her own army how can we possibly hope to snap them all out of it," remarked Beast Boy. Robin then furrowed his brow in thought.

"How exactly did you guys wake us up a while ago?" Starfire then presented the small stunner.

"We merely gave you both 'the zap' from Cyborg's new piece of technology."

"Can I see it," asked Robin extending his open hand. Starfire placed the compact ray gun in his palm and Robin looked it over for a second. "Cyborg's done really well with this. Fires a small burst of electricity, small enough to knock someone out but not enough to kill them. It has to charge an amount of EMP before firing; I would guess that's why it makes that chirping sound."

"How does that help us," asked Raven.

"Well any electronic device like a microwave or a lamp gives off an EMP pulse just not a very big one; it's so small it's hardly noticeable. The city's power plant is equipped with a buffer which monitors the energy output going to each part of the city. That buffer is the only thing keeping the plant from generating uncontrolled amounts of energy."

"I believe I am beginning to see your plan Robin," said Starfire comprehensively. Robin continued.

"If we can hook up Cyborg's toy to the output filter and disable the buffer, then there will be nothing to stop a city wide overload of just about all electrical appliances, zapping anyone near it."

"Waking them all up simultaneously," finished Raven.

"Now you're getting it," said Robin with a smile. "Now if I were a power hungry witch were would I be?"

"City Hall maybe," suggested Terra.

"That's a distinct possibility," said Raven. "Traffic surveillance cameras have spotted a large gathering around City Hall followed by mass chanting which we can only assume is mass prayer." Robin nodded.

"Alright, under city hall is a single subway train leading to the power plant. Raven you take this," he threw her the stunner. "Hook it up and take out the buffer. Starfire and Terra, you two will take care of Saria."

"Hey why can't I have a piece of her," complained Beast Boy. Starfire took his shoulder.

"Because there would be the possibility of you falling back under her control. And at the present moment that would be most unfortunate." Beast Boy reluctantly nodded in acknowledgment.

"But what are we going to do about Cyborg," asked the changeling. They all looked at Robin.

"We'll get him back, that's what will we'll do." They all nodded in a agreement. "Okay let's get moving." Raven, Beast Boy, and Terra filed out as Robin started walking he felt Starfire take hold of his arm. He cocked his head back and saw an almost teary face.

"While we are attempting to accomplish our endeavor, please be careful Robin. I do not wish to loose you a second time." He smiled, reached up and brushed his fingers against her cheek.

"Don't worry Star, everything's gonna be okay." Not doubting him for a second Starfire nodded defiantly and they ran to catch up with the other three.

* * *

AN HOUR OR SO LATER………….. 

In the tunnels beneath Jump City Robin sped along on his R-Cycle, Starfire, Raven, Terra flying overhead, and Beast Boy keeping up as a humming bird. Over the echoing noise of Robin's vehicle Starfire pressed her hand against her ear piece.

"How is it you know of these tunnels Robin?"

"If you had been searching for Slade as much as I had been, you would have come to know the city layout just as well," answered Robin into his own ear piece. They reached their destination and Robin parked his motorcycle off to the side. He then stared up a tall metal ladder built into the wall. It led straight up to what appeared to be a manhole cover.

"I think this is where we need to go if I remember correctly." He then turned to Raven. "Okay Raven this is where we part ways for a while. Head down that way a few hundred feet and you'll find the service train that leads to the power plant. Get there as fast as humanly possible and do your thing. I guess we'll know it worked if-"

"If everything starts going right for a change," said Raven with a small smile. Robin smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Raven then began gliding off then stopped and turned back.

"Keep an eye on her please," she said pointing at Terra. Terra slouched her shoulders despondently. Raven then disappeared into the darkness ahead. Beast Boy laid a hand on Terra's shoulder while he waited his turn to start climbing the ladder.

"Don't worry, she said 'please'. I'm telling you its happening," added Beast Boy as Terra gave him an unconvinced shake of the head. "If I didn't think it was possible I wouldn't have told you about it but, I think Raven's starting to like you again." He gave her a smile then began climbing. Terra looked down the darkened passage that Raven had ventured through then made her way up the ladder. The climb was long and slow but they all finally emerged in what was undoubtedly a shower room in the lower halls. Beast Boy surveyed the room then adopted a look of disgust.

"Ewww, this place reeks of sweaty gym socks." Robin looked back at Beast Boy then motioned forward.

"Come on." They climbed several flights of stairs leading up to the main offices and conference rooms. They stood hidden behind a corner while a group of Saria's intoxicated zealots ran by obviously still searching Starfire, Raven, and Terra. As soon as they passed Robin began stepping out into the hall only to be hit dead on by a blue sonic blast. They all ran up to Robin then looked back to see Cyborg lowering his cannon.

"You've been a bad boy Robin," said Cyborg. At once a host of police officers and other regular civilians filed in from behind Cyborg. "Star, I'm sorry but you, Raven, and Terra have to come with me."

"I don't think so!" Robin leapt up in front of Starfire. Cyborg hung his head and sighed.

"Come on Rob, please don't make this any harder then it already is." Robin eyes darted from Cyborg, the horde around him, and finally to an unguarded stairwell leading to higher levels.

"Alright I'll make it easy for you." He threw a small disk directly at Cyborg's chest. It connected and at once the teen let out a loud screech then fell over like a rag doll. Soon after they watched as Saria's mark on his neck faded away completely.Robin quickly turned to Starfire and Terra. "You two get on up there and give Saria a bad day."

"Robin you are suggesting that we leave you and Beast Boy to fight this-this…group of hostile individuals."

"Yeah we can't just drop this on your lap," agreed Terra.

"No worries Terra we've got this," said Beast Boy. Starfire and Terra glanced at each other cynically. "We've got this," he repeated. Starfire then nodded.

"Very well, and please do be careful." With that she and Terra flew up the stairs before the crowd of loyal men could stop them. They instead refocused their attention on Robin and Beast Boy. The green Titan morphed into a gorilla and Robin extended his staff. After cracking his neck here and there Robin bounced about on his feet.

"Alright guys, show us what you've got." The hostile group of men happily obliged and after encircling Robin and Beast Boy began aggressively charging them in turn. Robin stepped forward and clothes lined the one closest to him. Gorilla Beast Boy plowed on through three or four on a collision course for Robin's back. Avoiding a cheap shot to his back Robin extended his staff and swung at anyone or anything that dared to come their way. From a far away view one could only see crowds and crowds of men running up to something then flying backwards.

--------

A midsized subway train slowed to a stop aside a docking station next to the plant. She hopped off the train and ran to the middle of the control room. She moved in an agitated circle looking around for anything that looked remotely like what she needed. She ran a hand through her hair and bit her lip.

"Okay, maybe I forgot to mention I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing." She then spotted a set of gauges along with a control panel marked _Input/Output Control_. She swiftly walked up to it and set the stunner to the side and looked about the various gauges and controls. A few black energy streams from Raven's fingertips removed the screws from the control panel and began reworking several of the variously colored wires.

--------

Starfire and Terra meanwhile stiffly made their way up the stairs to the main office. They reached a closed door and crouched on either side of it. Terra cautiously gripped the knob and slowly turned it just enough to make a small crack to look through. Inside she saw Saria looking out through a window behind the desk she now claimed as her own.

"I always knew she wanted that chair," muttered Terra. She moved away to allow Starfire to peek through.

"How now do you suggest we proceed?" Terra shrugged.

"Well there's no telling when or even if Raven's gonna blow that plant so, let's just wing it." Starfire thought for a mere second then took the initiative. She burst on through the door and flew straight at Saria. The evil temptress spun around and extended her hand. Starfire stopped dead in the air and flew backward into Terra who had tried to follow in after her. The two scrambled to their feet only to be surrounded by a SWAT team.

"Please, please lower those unruly weapons," jibed Saria. "They are not going anywhere after all." A few of the team lowered their rifles but still held Starfire and Terra at bay. Saria walked up to Terra and circled her. She finally stopped before her and tucked a lock her hair behind her ear. "Yes, I was right to choose you." Terra frowned.

"Choose me for what?" Saria smiled impishly and moved in front of Starfire.

"I really miss my Robin." Starfire narrowed her eyes.

"He is not **your** Robin, he is nobody's Robin."

"Whether that's worth arguing or not is irrelevant. You are alive still only because I may utilize you in order to require my lost loves."

"Oh you are really wasting your time," said Terra. Saria shifted her eyes toward her. "There's no way Robin or Beast Boy would let us ruin the only chance of freeing the city."

"Now that is debatable," said Saria with a smile. She walked back to her desk and sat down where upon she received some notable pampering. "As you can adequately see I have a number of things that would greatly interest my dear Robin. I have your city under my control, I have his friend Cyborg, his Starfire, and his baseball glove!" She snickered. "If he has the slightest bit of interest in any of those things he and Beast Boy will come up here and turn themselves over. And considering the kind of person Robin is, I'm sure he'll be along any minuet." She shifted her foot off the button that monitors the loud speaker. "Any minuet."

Robin and Beast Boy through off the last of the guards they had been made to deal with. They then looked at each other pensively.

"So now what do we do," asked Beast Boy. "You heard her, if we don't show up soon we may be two friends short."

"I know Beast Boy, all we can do is hope Raven does her part soon enough." They heard a groan down the hall and walked on over to help Cyborg to his feet. "Hey Cyborg, how ya doing?"

"Are you trying to be funny," grunted Cyborg. He rubbed his temples rhythmically at which time Robin's comm. link started beeping.

"Robin this is Raven." He opened up his communicator and her face appeared.

"What's your status?"

"I'm ready, once I disable the buffer I figure it will take about thirty seconds for the overload to occur."

"Gotcha, we'll be ready." Robin pocketed his comm. link while Cyborg looked at him perplexed.

"What does she mean overload?" Robin shifted around nervously.

"I'm really sorry Cyborg but your about to get zapped again, we all are for that matter." Cyborg gaped at the two of them with an open mouth. "Just to make sure we snap everyone out of Saria's hocus pocus."

--------

Back up in the main office Starfire continued to send Saria a murderous glare. Finally Saria sat up straight and shoed away the ones indulging her.

"I could have your head for the amount of insolence you and your little band have committed against me, me your goddess."

"Your attempts to convince me of your falsely divine essence are futile," retorted Starfire. "You are no more a goddess then Robin is your slave!" Saria snapped her fingers and a man behind Starfire immediately hit her off the back of the head. Terra bent down to help her up.

"I will not tolerate such impudence for much longer." Terra sent Saria a fierce look. Saria then backed away into a corner and began trying to stifle a series of hoarse coughs. Terra smirked over at her.

"What's wrong? Need a lozenge?"

"YOU SHALL SPEAK NO MORE!" Saria stomped on over to Terra and Starfire, however before she could perform her intended task the lights began flickering. She looked around the room apprehensively. She finally settled her gaze back onto Starfire and Terra. "What is that?" At once everything electrical around them exploded releasing a pulsing wave of energy that covered all parts of the room, everyone received a volt of electricity knocking them off their feet. Throughout the entire city similar discharges took place resulting in the restoration of the male side's normal senses. Saria was the first to recover from the initial blast then Starfire and Terra. She stared fearfully ahead then with her powers blasted the desk before her straight at the two girls. As they ducked for cover Saria made her escape towards the roof.

"We must not allow her to get away once more!" Shouted Starfire. She glided out of the broken window closely followed by Terra balancing herself on a rock platform. They appeared over the edge and saw Saria standing not far from them looking over the other side.

"Didn't really think this through did you," asked Terra with a smile. Saria spun around and balled up her fists. "You can't fly can you?" Saria growled out loud and sent a wave of energy at them. They both flew out of the way avoiding the attack. Starfire circled around sending an endless line of starbolts down at her enemy. Saria did her best to dodge the balls of energy but was just not as versatile as the Tamaranian. Terra closed her fists tightly until they glowed a bright yellow, she then summoned about half a dozen rocky spikes. She shot her arms forwards and the long spikes flew by Saria like darts. Saria then stopped one in mid air and sent if back at its attacker. The large rock struck Terra close to her stomach and sent her flying off to the side. Saria grinned in victory only to have it wiped off her face by a starbolt to the chest. Saria looked up and saw Starfire pelting right towards her like a hawk and jumped up to meet her. The collided in mid air and fell to the roof top. Once at their feet they began throwing punches and kicks as hard as they possibly could. Saria grabbed a handful of Starfire's hair and pulled her into a head lock. She then bent down and spoke in her ear while Star struggled to get free.

"Go on Star! Say it! Say you love him! I haven't had my morning laugh yet." A tear trailed down Starfire face and she could bear this girl no longer. Starfire released her arms and instead reached up and gripped her head. With a bounding use of her alien strength she threw the girl over her shoulders and into a large A/C unit.

"I shall make you pay dearly for what you have done to my friends! For what you have done to Robin." Saria staggered to her feet.

"You may save me the sanctimonious claptrap. I stole him fair and square." Starfire yelled out and charged forward letting loose her eye beams as she went. Saria leapt aside and charged forward also. Just as Starfire was about to reach her foe Saria blasted Starfire in the shoulder sending her flying backwards. Starfire flew in a corkscrew motion and landed in semi-split. Now with all her might Saria made a made dash for Starfire who at this time was off balance from her landing. Saria would have caused Starfire more harm but for one thing a large solid wall of rock suddenly burst up before Saria blocking her way. Unable to stop in time Saria ran right into it. Her rage still in the red Starfire charged up the strongest starbolt she could muster and let it loose upon the wall before Saria. The rock shattered and Saria was blown off the side of the roof. The blast seemed to have impaired her ability to scream for they heard nothing except something pound against the street below them. Starfire flew over to the edge followed by Terra and they gazed over at the Saria who now lay sprawled out in the middle of the road. Terra glanced over at Starfire seeing new fresh tears staining her face and took her shoulder.

"We should go." For a moment Starfire didn't answer but only stared down at Saria's body. She then finally turned away and said no more.

* * *

THAT NIGHT AT THE TOWER………….. 

"So Cyborg's okay," asked Terra. She and Beast Boy moved down the hall to her temporary dwelling.

"Yeah, sort of. He's still beating himself up over not picking up on what Saria was all about from the first place. Keeps saying he's the reason we all got compromised."

"He couldn't have seen this coming," said Terra.

"We all know that and we've been trying to get it through that Cyborgie brain of his but…he's Cyborg," finished Beast Boy through a shrug.

"So Robin and Starfire are fine?"

"I would say they're getting back to normal, so I would say we'll be seeing them all lovey dovy with one another again pretty soon."

"What about the witch herself?"

"There was no evidence of her body; by the time paramedics arrived she was gone."

"Probably one of her zealots didn't get zapped and carted her body away for some kind of twisted sentimental value."

"We hope anyway," said Beast Boy. They reached Terra's room and she stepped inside though fell short of closing the door behind her. "Good night Terra, see you in the morning." She turned to face him and couldn't help but feel the heat in her cheeks rise.

"Beast Boy I need to ask you something."

"Terra…"

"No please Beast Boy, I really must know." To say Beast Boy looked tense would be so obvious that to mention it would qualify as an act of mass stupidity. "Beast Boy, if you were given the choice between either me or Raven…who would you choose?" Beast Boy's mouth parted. He spoke wordlessly for a second.

"Terra…how can you ask me a question like that?" She stepped forward and took his hands.

"Look Beast Boy despite what's happened between us recently and over the years there are some feelings that until late have been buried; feelings for you." Beast Boy swallowed and looked down at her hands grasping his own. "I really am sorry for putting you in this position right now, but I have to know before I get sent away for another month or so."

"But Terra, I really can't say right now." Terra shook her head.

"That's not going to work Beast Boy, please…tell me." He honestly tried to answer but every time felt he should say something else. He gazed into her eyes and closed his own sadly.

"Terra I remember when we first met a while ago and you were just a nomad." She smiled at his reminiscing. "Were we in love? Or was it a simple crush?"

"Beast Boy you were the only real friend I had then. The only one who I could talk to about anything, the only one who really cared about me." Beast Boy smiled also but dropped his gaze.

"I felt no different." Terra looked almost overjoyed. "But that was a while ago, and things have happened." Terra's smile began to fade.

"What are you saying?"

"You and Raven are very different-"

"Its okay Beast Boy I understand completely," she said shortly.

"No Terra let me finish."

"You don't need to; really, it's pretty clear where your feelings are."

"Terra please-"

"You better go Beast Boy; we wouldn't want Raven to see us talking together." Beast Boy sighed apologetically.

"I'm really sorry things turned out this way." She nodded with a noticeable frown.

"Yeah me too." She then closed her door and assumed he would be standing there for at least five minuets. She stood in place herself for twice as long trying make herself believe the last conversation had not transpired. She wiped her eyes and decided the best thing to do was to go to sleep and get her last day at Titans Tower over with. She turned to her bed and let out a screech as the battered and bloody form of Saria appeared before her. She covered her mouth and backed up against the wall.

"NO! It can't be!" Saria extended her hand Terra felt herself pinned up against the wall. Terra's wide eyes gawked at the supposed to be dead girl before her. Saria hung her head while keeping Terra at bay and seemed to be taking in slow steady breaths. She finally raised her head to show Terra a pair of bloodshot eyes.

"I can wait no longer; you will fulfill your service to me and in so doing shall grant me another two millennia of life." Terra's mouth trembled.

"What are you going to do to me?" Saria coughed and spat an amount of blood onto the floor.

"I have failed here in this city, a failure which shall not happen again." She walked up to Terra and forced her down to her knees. "Be honored, you shall join the several others that have granted me the precious gift of life." She then placed her hands on either of Terra's temples, closed her eyes, and cocked her head upwards. In the next second Saria's hands began to emit a strange golden light. As soon as it came in contact with Terra's head her eyes rolled up and she knew only the feeling of being utterly drained.

* * *

As much as I would like to keep typing I have to stop because it is very late at night and I have school tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and am sorry to say that this story just may be reaching a close. Laters! 


	10. A girl named Lilia

Chapter Ten

A girl named Lilia

Terra turned to her bed and let out a screech as the battered and bloody form of Saria appeared before her. She covered her mouth and backed up against the wall.

"NO! It can't be!" Saria extended her hand and Terra felt herself pinned up against the wall. Terra's wide eyes gawked at the supposed to be dead girl before her. Saria hung her head while keeping Terra at bay and seemed to be taking in slow steady breaths. She finally raised her head to show Terra a pair of bloodshot eyes.

"I can wait no longer; you will fulfill your service to me and in so doing shall grant me another two millennia of life." Terra's mouth trembled.

"What are you going to do to me?" Saria coughed and spat an amount of blood onto the floor.

"I have failed here in this city, a failure which shall not happen again." She walked up to Terra and forced her down to her knees. "Be honored, you shall join the several others that have granted me the precious gift of life." She then placed her hands on either of Terra's temples, closed her eyes, and cocked her head upwards. In the next second Saria's hands began to emit a strange golden light. As soon as it came in contact with Terra's head her eyes rolled up and she knew only the feeling of being utterly drained.

"N-no," sputtered Terra. Saria's mouth curved into an ecstatic smile. She kept her eyes closed and her head cocked upward still.

"Oh yes, I can feel my powers returning. You are by far the best giver I have ever had. Don't be afraid Terra; it will all be over very soon. You will be rewarded in Heaven; this is generosity at its greatest."

"P-p-please sto-op." But Saria ignored her completely. The color in Terra's cheeks and eyes began to fade.

Outside in the hall Beast Boy slowly walked back to his room with his shoulders slumped over. It took him a while to remember the last time he felt so down, then he remembered, the day Terra first handed them all over to Slade. He sighed and reached into his pockets and felt an extra comm. link hidden away. He pulled it out and recognized it as the one he gave Terra. She probably left it on the counter and he picked it up to give it back.

"Well, I guess there's no harm in sliding it under the door," said Beast Boy metaphorically. He reached her door and held the communicator in his hand. He then gave the door a couple of knocks and cleared his throat. "Hey Terra, listen I know you don't want to see my ugly mug right now but I just thought I'd give you your comm. link, you left it in the common room." He waited for any kind of a response. "Terra?" He knocked once more and heard what sounded like a stifled gasp. "Terra are you okay?" He hit the panel beside the door but it buzzed in denial. He morphed into a gorilla and pried the open a crack. He transformed back to normal and saw Saria literally siphoning Terra's life out of her. Terra tilted her eyes in his direction.

"Beast Boy," she mouthed.

"TERRA!" Saria's head snapped in his direction and she forced him away and the two sliding doors snapped shut. The changeling ran up and tried again but found he couldn't make the barrier budge an inch. Beast Boy took darting about the halls shouting for anyone who would come to his aid. "HELP! ANYONE I NEED HELP!" Raven flew around the corner carrying some mission reports under her arm.

"Beast Boy what is the matter with you?"

"Its-Terra," he panted breaking his words apart. "Saria's still-alive." Raven's eyes widened. "She's doing something to her, I don't know what it is but it doesn't look good." The two made a beeline for Terra's room and stopped before her door. "The door's sealed I couldn't get it open," said Beast Boy. Raven handed him the reports and moved him back.

"Let me try." She put her hands flat against the door and within seconds phased through the solid barrier. Upon entering Raven gasped, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Terra's body now had a color resembling old milk. "YOU!" Saria quickly looked over at her Raven tackled her into the other wall. Terra fell to the floor and lay completely limp. The panel beside her door sparked and in flew Beast Boy accompanied by Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire. Raven apparently interrupted something vital because Saria passed out as promptly as Terra did. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg took a stunned looked between the two girls.

"Raven...Beast Boy, can either of you two tell us what's going on here." Robin darted his gaze from Beast Boy to Raven. Raven handed Saria off to Cyborg and helped Beast Boy hold Terra to her feet.

"I'm not sure, but Terra needs help…and lots of it."

* * *

LATER IN SICKBAY………………….

Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all watched through the observation window as Raven tended to both Terra and Saria. She finally motioned that it was okay to come in and they did. Beast Boy bent over Terra and laid a hand on her forehead.

"How is she?" Raven set her stethoscope on the table beside Terra's bed.

"She's in a coma, she's lucky you found me when you did. Another second of whatever was happening and she would have suffered irreparable brain damage."

"Can she come out of it," asked Robin.

"It's too early to say. There never really is a way to tell how long someone will be in a coma; they could remain that way for ten minuets or ten years." Robin nodded and glanced over at Saria. She was restrained at her ankles, wrists, waist, and neck. Her hair had also begun to change from black to a shade of grey.

"What about her?" Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"She's dying."

"Dying," repeated Cyborg. They saw Saria's eyes slowly open and she took in several long and painful breaths. Cyborg walked up to her side and sat down.

"Careful Cy," warned Beast Boy. He looked back at his friend. "Not too close now."

"I really don't think she's in any condition to do much of anything."

"I agree with friend Cyborg," said Starfire walking to the other side of Saria's bed. Saria trained her gaze to the alien beside her.

"I…suppose it pleases you to see me like this. The enemy destroyed, bruised, broken, helpless as a baby." Starfire shook her head.

"I do not wish death upon anyone." Saria took in a sharp breath. "No matter how atrocious they have acted towards me and my friends."

"It is one thing to say such things; it is another to live by them."

"Alright listen," said Robin stepping up behind Starfire. "We have no idea what you've done to Terra, but whatever you did you better undo it." Saria gave Robin a stiff look and turned her head away.

"I cannot."

"Can't or won't," spat Beast Boy.

"Why are you doing this," asked Cyborg. "Its obvious now that you could have escaped a long time ago and found someone else to sap the life out of. Why stay here and jeopardize being caught?" Saria looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes.

"My name is Lilia, my real name I mean. I was a priestess in the temple of Horus, I was recently married to a ranking soldier of the Pharaoh's army. We were very happy together."

"I already like where this is going," whispered Robin to Starfire. She hushed him allowing Saria to continue.

"Then one night I went searching for him throughout the city, as he was exceedingly late in returning ho-home." She let out a series of harsh coughs and stutters. "I noticed his armor outside the hut of one of the slaves. I peered trough her window and discovered they were engaged in…intercourse." Cyborg's eyes widened, Starfire put a hand to her mouth, while Robin glanced nervously at Raven and Beast Boy. "I felt rage like I had never known before; I knew I should kill her on the spot. However I had a revelation, I knew of a better way…a better revenge."

"What did you do," inquired Raven. Saria paused to allow another spasm to pass.

"I made a pact with the great god Sokar." They all looked over at Raven with perplexity. She nodded.

"Sokar; basically the Egyptian version of Satan. His lands were described as filled with oceans of fire where the damned writhed in eternal agony." Cyborg cast Saria a shameful look.

"You made a deal with the devil."

"He granted me the powers I needed to not only wreak my vengeance upon her but on all the vile wretches who would tempt a man from their spouse."

"He gave you the ability to completely seduce any man," finished Cyborg. Saria nodded with a small smile.

"The look on my husband's temptress' face when I won him back with ease was more priceless than love. I was then able to charm all around me, and soon **I** was the one ruling the Pharaoh." She smiled slightly at her past. "However my new powers came at a price; I am granted immortality so long as I can siphon the life force from a female I deem as treacherous as the one who charmed my husband. And in so doing I would send her to Sokar and appease my end of the pact, he would then allow me to continue possessing my abilities."

"So you not only destroyed lives of loved ones you also killed a few of the women and supposedly sent them to hell," said Beast Boy. Saria bobbed her head slightly. "And that's just what you were about to do to Terra."

"If I do not I will die."

"Then die." With that Beast Boy gripped Terra's hand and stormed out of sickbay. They all stared after him for a moment. Cyborg then twisted back to Saria.

"Saria, Saria listen to me." She ignored him. "Lilia." She closed her eyes her lower lip trembled.

"I have not been called that for over four thousand years." She looked up at Cyborg pleadingly. "A giver…please." Cyborg sighed.

"No."

"I will die if I don't!" Her outburst caused a gut wrenching cough.

"We can't just give away an innocent life to you, and it doesn't look like you have much time left. I'm truly very sorry to say this, but it seems to me that your almost done."

"What would you have me do?"

"Help her."

"Impossible, I will not sacrifice myself just so one more treacherous wench may live."

"Not all women and girls are like the one your husband fell for. And for the record it was largely his decision to run off with her in the first place." Saria once again tried to ignore him. "Sokar has made you into something your not. Don't you see what's happened? You've done and become what pulled you and your husband apart from the beginning. You've stolen men from their true partners just to satisfy your own demons. Look at her." Saria reluctantly turned her head and glanced at Terra not far from her. A breathing tube was attached to her nose though her breathing was still very erratic. "She's been trying her hardest to try and win back our trust, I didn't really believe it at first, but it's what she really wants. And now she's in a coma she may never come out of. If you kept this up soon the whole world would be as you were when you saw them together that night." Saria lowered her gaze. "Is that what you really want?" She looked up at him allowing tears to escape her.

"H-he betrayed me. We drank from the same chalice of our wedding day. And he betrayed my love."

"I know, but you can't blame others for what they did. Again, is that what you really want?" She shook her head.

"No…" he smiled down at her. She let a shudder and nodded. "Bring her." Robin and Starfire wheeled Terra's bed beside Saria's while Raven kept a close check over her vitals. She took her cold hand and took a deep breath. "Forgive me." A gold lining then enveloped both her and Terra making them both arch their backs. Lilia then gave out her last breath and lay motionless. Raven brought up Terra's life signs and saw they were returning to normal.

"Looks like Terra's going to be fine," she said writing notes down on a clipboard.

"And Lilia," asked Starfire. Robin helped Cyborg cover her head with a sheet. Raven bit her lip.

"She's gone."

* * *

Just one more till the end of this one. I know this was a short chapter but I did have a little trouble with it all the same. It is just so surprising how difficult it can be to articulate one's thoughts into words. Oh well, hope you liked it. Until next update! 


	11. One last Chance

Chapter Eleven

One last Chance

Cyborg smiled down at her. She let a shudder and nodded. "Bring her." Robin and Starfire wheeled Terra's bed beside Saria's while Raven kept a close check over her vitals. She took her cold hand and took a deep breath. "Forgive me." A gold lining then enveloped both her and Terra making them both arch their backs. The grey tint in Saria's hair darkened while the warm color returned to Terra's face. Lilia then gave out her last breath and lay motionless. Raven brought up Terra's life signs and saw they were returning to normal.

"Looks like Terra's going to be fine," she said writing notes down on a clipboard.

"And Lilia," asked Starfire. Raven put a stethoscope to her chest, then removed it with a sigh. Robin helped Cyborg cover her head with a sheet. Raven bit her lip.

"She's gone." Starfire gazed down at her remorsefully.

"It is sad she discovered the error of her ways so belatedly. Perhaps she has found some sort of peace."

"We can only hope," said Robin.

"So Terra is going to be okay," asked Cyborg. Raven made one more double check on Terra's life signs and nodded.

"Yes, she'll be very tired for the next couple of days. But she should be back on her feet in no time."

"What about Beast Boy," inquired Starfire. "He seemed, most distraught."

"I'll take of him," said Raven. "Now I know it may not be the most pleasant task but it would be a big help if you could look after Lilia."

"No prob," assured Cyborg. Raven sent him a nod of thanks and left sickbay in a fast walk. She moved along the hall towards Beast Boy's room, where else besides in front of the TV was Beast Boy likely to be. On her way she began to ponder just what she was going to say to him; it wasn't often Raven had to do the whole uplifting and inspiring speech thing. She reached his room and gave it a few good knocks. No answer.

"Beast Boy, are you in there?" When she heard only the quiet reply of nothing she nearly hit herself. 'Of course, what was I thinking?' Raven then did an about-face and headed for Terra's room. She finally reached her door and this time sensed his presence within. Her empathic abilities then began to detect a mixture of feelings that if coming from Raven would ensue chaos of massive proportions. She knocked lightly on the door and waited.

"Who is it," came Beast Boy's down voice.

"It's me."

"Who's me?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Raven, it's me Raven."

"Come in." Raven entered and saw Beast Boy sitting in a chair beside Terra's bed. He looked up at her and sent her a smile. "Sorry I didn't recognize you at first, I'm kinda off right now..you know." She walked in further and the door slid to a close behind her. She sat down on the bed beside him and looked at him considerately.

"Are you okay?" He glanced up at the ceiling and shook his head.

"No, no Raven I'm really not okay at the moment. I'm kinda in between terrible and depressed." Raven lowered her gaze then began to rise.

"I'm sorry; do you want me to leave?" He smiled once again.

"No. Actually I'd like it a lot if you stayed." She nodded and sat back down beside him. "I just can't get the vision out of my head, her kneeling there while Saria is just sapping her life away. And Terra had no idea what else was waiting for her, she had no idea she would end up in hell."

"In case you beating yourself up none of that was your fault," said Raven.

"Oh I know that, Saria's the one to blame; now Terra's in there and I'm in here. I guess I'm just pondering more than I am self-berating."

"Pondering what?" He gathered up his thoughts and looked straight ahead.

"She asked me a question not long before we discovered Saria decided to pay us another visit. She asked me if I were forced to choose between her…and you, who would I choose." Raven's mouth parted slightly and she felt her cheeks warm up. "Its sort of a stranded on a desert island question I guess. I suppose the thing I'm worried about is what am I supposed to tell her?" Raven folded her hands together.

"Tell her the truth. Tell her what you're really feeling, whatever that may be."

"But that's just it, I don't know how to tell her. I'm afraid she might not like what she's hears."

"Beast Boy its hard not to see that she really looks up to you, admires you in many ways. I'm sure whatever it is you tell her she'll be more then happy." Beast Boy nodded a little but looked only slightly convinced. Raven then bit her lip, her curiosity mounting. "Just hypothetically, which one of us would you choose?" Beast Boy lay his head back while letting out a long sigh.

"Now you see, this is exactly how I felt before when she asked me. But this is where I really need your help. I don't know how to tell her that I have always cared about you very much-" He then stopped in mid-speech realizing what he had just said. He stared at her vacantly. "Oh boy." He shifted his eyes around trying not to see a freaked out Raven but instead found the complete opposite. In his frantic search for a change of subject he only just now noticed Raven taking hold of his hand. He looked up at a smile he knew to be reserved only for him. "But Raven, what about your powers?" She let out a staggered sigh.

"It's taking a lot to keep them in check but I'll manage."

"Then you're not totally freaked out by this?" She shook her head.

"I have a confession of my own actually." He braced himself. "On a frequent occasion whenever Terra was around, I would often feel a perceptible amount of…jealousy." He smiled and lightly chuckled.

"Well I'm awfully glad that all works out, but there's still the matter of getting the message to Terra. I mean you know me; at this sort of thing I'm about as good as a monkey trying to build a house out of Lincoln Logs." Raven giggled and Beast Boy's chair fell backwards.

"Oh Sorry Beast Boy!" She helped him up and he rubbed his head.

"S'okay, you've given me worse." They both laughed out loud and Raven straightened up the chair. In a momentary neglect of judgment or pride Raven then reached up and pecked him on the cheek. He stood stiff as a board, then reached up to where she had touched him. His hand then moved to the back of her head and he brought her forward to meet his lips. The moment lasted only mere seconds though to someone in their position is seemed to last forever. She eased away and smiled warmly.

"I wouldn't worry about Terra. In fact give me a day or two at the DA's office and I'll have something that may help you out a little." She started to walk away.

"What?" She stopped at the opened door and put up her hood.

"A surprise."

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER…………………

Within a couple of days the entire city had returned to normal and fortunately not one of Saria's victims seemed to recall the ordeal so the past events went fairly unnoticed, by all the males that is. Cyborg walked into the common room and heaved a long and moose-like yawn to the new day. The half machine teen aimlessly walked behind the counter and upon opening the cupboard brightened up his features instantly. He pulled out a cereal box and held it up.  
"SWEET! My Count Chocula!" He began pouring himself a bowl just as Beast Boy entered the room.

"Morning Cy."

"Oh, morning BB," replied Cyborg through a mouthful of cereal. Beast Boy took a look around noticed two absent Titans.

"Where's Robin and Star?'

"Well Rob was feeling a little bad about having missed their lunch date awhile back, because of the whole Saria making him all loopy and everything. Anyway he asked her to dinner around eight yesterday and it looks like they've pulled an all-nighter." Beast Boy nodded with raised eyebrows.

"Cool." The changeling then set about making his tofu eggs and pouring some soy milk. The next one to grace them with their presence was Terra.

"Morning guys!"

"Morning Terra," said Beast Boy she hugged him and knuckled Cyborg.

"Morning dawg."

"I tell you what it is good to finally get out sickbay," she said applying jelly to a piece of toast.

"Tell me about it, that place gets old realllly quickly." She took a bite and eyed the large room.

"I haven't seen much of Raven lately."

"Well she's been kinda busy," answered Beast Boy.

"With what?" He shrugged.

"Who knows, she wouldn't even tell _me_."

"Then it **must** be important," said Cyborg now whipping up some eggs and bacon. Robin and Starfire suddenly entered, Robin held her bay her waist while she supported herself on his arm. The both of them were laughing as they went. "Well look who it is, its Robin Hood and Maid Marion." Starfire cast a confused look toward Robin.

"I'll tell you later," he said with a grin. They sat themselves down at the bar and each received a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Terra it is wonderful to see you on the mend," exclaimed Starfire. Terra smiled back at her.

"Thanks Star, though I really am surprised to be…well for lack of a better phrase, so welcomed." She looked up at Cyborg as he handed her a full plate.

"You earned it." he sat down and gestured to Robin and Starfire. "So, how was your date?" Normally Robin would have protested that it was just an innocent 'outing' shared by really **really** good friends, but he had long given that up. Starfire however beat him to it.

"Oh it was wonderful! First Robin treated me to dinner, and then we ventured to the movies and viewed 'The skeleton key'." Though she watched more of Robin's shoulder than the actual movie. Starfire then adopted a dreamy look of utter content. "Then we enjoyed a magnificent view as we walked along-"

"Okayyyy I think that's all Cyborg needs to hear," said Robin putting away his half eaten dish. "Uhh Star maybe you should get some rest."

"I am quite fatigued," she agreed. "But! I will manage," she blighting up. Starfire's cheery disposition making Terra chuckle, just as she remembered her. It was then that the final Titan appeared through the door holding a folder under her arm.

"Hey Raven. Where have you been," asked Robin. She silently walked up to Beast Boy and handed him the folder.

"Doing things, if you need me I'll be in my room." With that she promptly took her leave. They all turned their heads curiously to Beast Boy who sat just as perplexed as them. He opened it and after reading a page or two got up and headed for the door.

"Listen guys I'll…I'll see you later." And for the second time in that moment the Titans were left extremely confused.

* * *

BEAST BOY'S ROOM………..

He didn't know why but his legs had carried him straight to his room and he began tidying up all over the place. 'This is too weird, this is so not me. I like that dirty shirt just where it was lying.' His thoughts raced around his head as he went. 'Must be Raven, she's starting to rub off on me.' Beast Boy made himself laugh as he continued to clean his room. He heard a series of knocks at his door and he looked over his shoulder momentarily.

"Come in," he called. Terra entered and cast a baffled gawk around his dwelling.

"What are **you** doing?"

"I'm cleaning my room, weird huh?" She nodded open mouthed.

"Very much, and a little frightening."

"Believe me I wish I knew just why I was doing this but its starting to drive me nuts-" She stopped him and took the laundry basket he was carrying. Without a second thought she turned it over and dumped all the dirty clothes on the floor. He stood there for a moment then let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, I needed that." She set the basket aside and walked over to his bed.

"Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Naa go ahead," he said sitting next to her. A very awkward silence passed between them. During which time Beast Boy noticed the grain in his wood bunk bed and Terra piddled with her hands.

"I feel I owe you an apology," she finally said. He looked over at her.

"What?"

"When I asked you about me and Raven. It was not my place to put you in the spotlight like that. I'm sorry, I'm just happy we're friends again." He smiled and nudged her shoulder.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." She eyed him knowingly.

"But you do love her though." Beast Boy opened his mouth to answer but fell short. "Don't you?" He returned her gaze and nodded.

"Yes I do." After a small moment she nodded with a smile.

"Good, I could always tell she liked you."

"What are you talking about," he asked through a laugh.

"Hey she aint the only one who can pick up on people's emotions. I guess that's how I was able to ignore my own for so long. You be sure and write me about you two every now and then."

"What are you leaving so soon?" She shifted her eyes about.

"Well, yes. I mean I was given a few extra days to get well again but now I have to go back to Arkham; my two days are up," she added with a slightly downtrodden face. Beast Boy nodded and reached for the folder given to him earlier.

"Uh huh, well I seemed to hear that a certain Titan just came back from the DA's office bearing gifts." Terra leaned closer, excitement taking over. "Apparently she demanded that due to recent acts of assistance in freeing the entire city you should be given a full pardon and to be reinstated into the Teen Titans…effective immediately." Terra sat with her mouth wide open, words failing her in many ways. "Unless you still want to leave." She snatched the folder away from him.

"The only place I'm going is the training court." Beast Boy gave definitive nod. "I can't believe Raven would do all that for me."

"I told you she liked you," said Beast Boy smugly. "Oh by the way, I think you'll be wanting this." He produced a Titans comm. link and she eyed it curiously.

"But I already have one."

"Well no not like this, the one you have is just a walkie talkie. This baby is the genuine article. In fact it's the one Robin gave you many moons ago."

"Wow, no kidding." She reached for it but Beast Boy pulled it away.

"But I'm not just going to give it to you like that; first you have to do something." Terra put her hands at her hips.

"Oh yeah, what?"

"If you can repeat three words I'll let you have it." Terra arched a brow.

"Three words?"

"Three simple words." She gave it some thought trying to find some kid of hidden joke or meaning but just nodded.

"Alright, let's have em'." He nodded with a smile

"Okay…Elephant." She paused trying to notice the bizarre aura of the situation.

"Elephant…"

"Rhinoceros," he said.

"Rhinoceros…"

"What."

"Rhinoceros," she repeated.

"No not rhinoceros, 'what'; what is the third word you loose." He burst out laughing and she in turn gave him a few punches off the shoulder and he held up his hand in surrender. "Ahh here, I didn't think you'd be sore loser." He handed it to her and she gave him a crushing hug. A loud and resounding alarm sprang them apart and Beast Boy dashed over to his wall comm. "What's up?"

"Warp's up, way up. The Jump City clock tower," reported Robin. "TITANS GO!" Beast Boy and Terra ran out of his room and sped down the hall. As they went Terra met Raven and the two paused for a moment.

"Raven…"

"Later, right now we have work to do." She glided ahead and turned back with a small smile. "Welcome back." Terra's own grin grew wide and she followed Raven outside. She then joined Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire in the air as they made their way to the clock tower. Finally Terra was given one last chance to make things right, and there was no way she was going to let it go to waste this time. Finally she was back where she belonged.

THE END

* * *

And thats the end. Hope you all enjoyed it and i hope you can catch my other stories, maybe. Laters! 


End file.
